


Черта

by decLay, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 5-й левел, миди [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Graphic Depiction of Executions, Graphic Description of Corpses, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: ПТСР, графическое описание боевых действий, казней, графическое описание насилия, смерть основного персонажа, занудно! Никакой романтики и секса, даже намеков на них нет, отсутствие хэппи-энда, нагнетание атмосферы и вообще все плохо. Обратите внимание на предупреждения, они здесь не просто так.Примечания:1. Постканон.2. Все события являются чистым вымыслом. Автор совсем не шарит в устройстве и деятельности гелвуйских вооруженных сил.В тексте присутствует пасхалка к замечательному фильму "Heat" (1995), а также можно усмотреть еще пару отсылок к некоторым другим проектам.And - make love, not war.





	Черта

Only the dead have seen the end of war.  
Santayana, George   
Soliloquies in England, 1922

Он стоял на холме, на самой его вершине, оставив за спиной тёмные, густые, ароматные молодые кедры. Легкий, свежий утренний ветер игриво трепал рубашку, норовя вывернуть карман с лежавшей в нем заляпанной жестянкой с табаком, не обращая внимания на совсем не настроенного на игры человека. Бесстыдно забирался за воротник и в рукава. Ласкал стриженый затылок, холодил щеки. Ветер был приятен и знаком, его прохлада не пугала, а наоборот — успокаивала, так что он, вместо того чтобы закутаться поплотнее в темную клетчатую фланель, сдался и расправил плечи, давая ветру свободу для маневра. Тот воспользовался приглашением и швырнул ему в лицо прелые ломкие листья, оставшиеся с осени. Он не обратил на них внимания, уставившись немигающим взглядом вдаль. Там, внизу, в туманной дымке развернулся огромный живой город, даже не заметивший очередной потери в своих рядах. Что-то в его глубине — то здесь, то там — поблескивало и неоново переливалось. Из толстых и высоких труб электростанции у реки валили клубы белого дыма. Дороги шелестели под колесами тысяч суетливых машин, снующих туда-сюда. Что-то жужжало, что-то скрипело. Город жил буднично и обычно, как жил вчера и как будет жить завтра. На холме было тихо и спокойно, и на краткий миг ему почудилось, что и правда ничего не случилось. Что Джек рядом. Вот он, стоит за спиной, нарочно дразнит его, хотя ведь уже не раз просил его так не делать. Быть на глазах. Что за человек? А скажи ему — рассмеется и назовет занудой… 

Сердце екнуло.

Нет. Не рассмеется и не назовет. Больше Джек никогда никому ничего не скажет. Все кончилось. Не будет долгих ночных разговоров. Не будет тяжелого, но такого нужного молчания вдвоем после душных страшных кошмаров. Не будет яростного, отчаянного веселья назло королю и всему миру, чтобы доказать, что вот он, я — мы — живой!

— Жив… — тихо произнёс он вслух, и слово показалось ему плоским и фальшивым.

Щеки вдруг обожгло, а город раздвоился. Он удивленно коснулся лица и, отдернув руку, с недоумением посмотрел на пальцы, почему-то ожидая увидеть красное.

— Что же ты наделал, Джек? — беспомощно произнёс он, сжимая пальцы в кулак. — Что же ты наделал?

*** *** ***

…Они вернулись на рассвете. Город не спал. Конечно, нет. Как может такой огромный мегаполис спать? Он бодрствовал, занятый своими суматошными безумными делами и днем и ночью, и именно поэтому их возвращение осталось незамеченным репортерами и всеми, кто любит совать нос не в свое дело. Вертолёт, скрипя ротором, высадил их на середину площадки и сразу же поднялся в воздух. Джек бесстрашно обернулся и, прикрывая глаза рукой, чтобы не нанесло мусора и пыли, крикнул:

— Смотри в оба!

Пилот отдал ему честь, едва коснувшись пальцами шлема, потом прижал сжатый кулак к груди, прощаясь, как прощались все гвардейцы, вернувшиеся из-за Черты, и направил машину вверх. Джек проводил вертолет взглядом, обернулся к Стью, смеясь, и хлопнул его по плечу, полушутливо-полусерьезно спрашивая:

— Зажжем сегодня, брат?...

 

Чертой они прозвали границу. Смотришь с самолёта, а внизу горы растянулись цепью от моря до самого Эфра, деля землю на две части — Геф и Гильбоа. Как будто кто-то линию нарисовал. Черту.

Там, у Черты, они были семьей. Так и звали друг друга: брат. Подразумевая именно это — я и ты, мы одной крови. И это так и было, невзирая на ранги. Вся разница между ними — выстрел. В тебя или в него. Он или ты. И пафосно, и буднично. Хотя никто из них о пафосе там не думал. Это здесь, шагая по раззолоченному свежим утренним солнцем асфальту, Стью все казалось неправильно-напыщенным. Слишком ярким. Броским. Ненастоящим. Он покосился на Джека, и сразу стало легче. Джек шел ровно, уверенно глядя перед собой, расправив широкие плечи. Его город не смущал. Джек был готов к встрече с ним. Стью выдохнул и подстроился под его шаг…

 

Шайло оказался одновременно тем же, каким они оставили его два года назад, и совсем другим. Хотя, как только выдалась минута перевести дыхание и прийти в себя, Стью понял, что город остался прежним, изменились только они сами.

В первый вечер Джек отправился в клуб. Он много пил, громко смеялся, даже с кем-то флиртовал. Стью как-то незаметно для себя занял место за его спиной и в странном злом веселье участия не принимал, лишь следил, чтобы Джек не вляпался во что-то по-настоящему серьезное. Как будто снова влез в костюм телохранителя. И все равно прозевал момент, когда Джек набросился на какого-то пижона из клуба с кулаками. Другого окончания этого долгого и утомительного вечера Стью и не ожидал. Он с трудом оттащил Джека от засранца в белой рубашке, которая после драки стала не такой белой, и увел на балкон.

— Вернёмся домой? — предложил Стью.

Джек, рассеянно куря, заторможено кивнул.

— Да, — согласился он. — давай.

Садясь в машину, Джек произнес, как будто продолжая разговор:

— Конечно, отвык. Не от шума даже, у Черты ведь тоже не тихо. И не от толпы. А от запахов, от тупости, от сытости… от гражданских. Чувствую себя стариком, понимаешь?

Стью кивнул. Он тоже чувствовал себя здесь чужим и ни к месту.

— Даже странно: там мы все мечтаем вернуться домой. Но вот я здесь, и… я не дома, понимаешь? Я хочу домой, туда, обратно. К своим.

Стью протянул руку и слегка сжал его плечо.

— Не накручивай себя, брат. Это всего на две недели. Отпуск ведь. Отдохнем, закупимся — парни табак просили, ты же помнишь? — и обратно. Пролетят — не заметишь. И потом, тут есть свои плюсы. Например, туалет, — и Стью подмигнул Джеку.

Тот рассмеялся.

— О да, — сказал он. — Веришь, нет, после приезда уже раза три в душ сходил. Не потому, что надо, а просто — могу. Вода чистая, не вторичка. Стою и думаю: мы Черту держим вот для этого. Чтобы вода была чистая. И у всех…

 

Остаток отпуска Джек провёл в делах. Покупал необходимые вещи, продукты, лекарства и то, что написали парни — целый список. Ездил с отчетами в штаб. Принимал участие в совещаниях, выбивал новую технику, оружие, снаряжение. Тренировался. Стью не видел, но ему казалось, у Джека есть календарь, из которого он вычеркивает прошедшие дни и считает оставшиеся. Чем ближе был конец отпуска, тем больше он расслаблялся и успокаивался.

Ещё Джек навещал ребят в ветеранском центре при госпитале. Странный искореженный осколок Черты посреди мирного мегаполиса. Обитавшие здесь парни, или, вернее, то, что от них осталось, все ещё жили войной. Они рвались обратно, согласные на любые условия, но были обречены остаться тут навсегда — исковерканные и никому не нужные. Не готовые жить обычной мирной жизнью.

— Это неправильно, брат, — как-то сказал Джек после одного такого визита в госпиталь. — Нельзя нас так выбрасывать. Оружие смазывают и чистят перед тем, как убрать на хранение. А потом достают и проверяют. Снова чистят. А здесь? Кто проверяет, что у них прицел не сбился? Им не место тут.

— Они не оружие, Джек, — возразил Стью, чувствуя странное беспокойство от этого разговора. — Это люди. Сломанные и больные. И там они тоже не смогут. Не те условия.

— Да брось! — Джек чуть не подпрыгнул. — Чего не смогут-то? Что Косой теперь тут будет делать? Формуляры в библиотеке заполнять? У Черты есть штаб, и там хватает бумажной работы! Пусть бы были там, с нами. Те, кто захотел бы, конечно. Они уже знают, что там такое. Их не нужно предупреждать и учить. Они умеют терпеть. Умеют стрелять. Убивать. Они подготовлены для войны. И там нужны такие. А что делать здесь? Кому мы нужны тут?

Джек в упор смотрел на Стью, от гнева его ноздри слегка подрагивали. Но видел он явно кого-то другого.

Стью вздохнул, внутренности отчего-то сжались в тугой комок, как бывало после артобстрела, когда нужно было собрать пострадавших и то, что осталось от убитых, и так страшно увидеть знакомую руку или голову.

— Брат… — тихо произнёс он, не зная, что ещё ему ответить…

***

С каждым годом, в очередной раз возвращаясь домой, Джек все с большим трудом прикидывался, что ему интересно, чем живут люди, далекие от войны. Стью видел, как сложно ему давалось то, что раньше не вызывало усилий: поддерживать светскую беседу, улыбаться, терпеть подколки, выслушивать глупые, бестактные советы…. Черта засасывала его.

Все чаще приезд в столицу превращался в какой-то безумный марафон, в котором Джек, словно в попытке что-то доказать самому себе и всему миру, то не просыхал, не вылезая из клубов и баров, то носился по больницам, частям и ветеранским центрам, закупая протезы, коляски, без публичности и помпы устраивая тех, кто, став калекой, теперь оказался не нужен своему королю.

А как-то Стью, проснувшись, обнаружил себя сидящим на колесе посреди поля где-то на задворках старой, полуразвалившейся фермы. Вокруг сновали парни из роты. Джек, Лоуренс и ещё несколько человек стреляли по бутылкам. Марек, недавно отучившийся на повышение и получивший лейтенанта, жарил барбекю, лениво споря с Бэлом, одним из взводных сержантов, жизнерадостный балагур Майк — еще один взводный — зарылся под капотом машины, Бек, младший капрал, развешивал на веревке только что постиранные вещи. Шон, связист второго взвода, привалившись к облупленной стене дома, плел новый браслетик из цветных ниток. То здесь, то там — на куче соломы, на лавке или даже на капоте машины, на любом свободном пятачке — спал или лежал кто-нибудь из ребят. И на мгновение у Стью возникло ощущение, что приезд в Шайло ему померещился и он все еще на Черте. Но непривычная тишина, речная свежесть и сочная зелень травы не дали ему обмануться.

Словно почувствовав, что Стью проснулся, Джек обернулся к нему.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

Стью облизал пересохшие губы. Ему было дурно.

— Порядок, брат, — выдавил он. — Просто перебрал. Пойду спущусь к реке.

Он поднялся и нетвердым шагом направился к поблескивающей за кустами воде. За спиной кто-то, кажется, Майк, спросил у Джека, что случилось. Что ответил Джек, Стью не расслышал.

 

На берегу было хорошо. Спокойно и прохладно. Вечернее солнце скользило по воде, рассыпая щедрую горсть бликов. Нежно касалось кожи, застревало в листьях и траве. Стью сел на старое дерево, вынесенное течением на берег, и прикрыл веки.

— Стью? — позвал его через минуту Джек.

Стью открыл глаза: Джек сидел перед ним на корточках. Он единственный из них всех умел ходить совершенно бесшумно, как настоящий разведчик.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джек, пытливо заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Все хорошо. — Стью немного отвернулся, глядя на воду, и повторил: — Просто перебрал.

Джек помолчал, и под его неподвижным серым взглядом Стью стало страшно.

— Да, это бывает, — наконец сказал Джек и, расслабившись, улыбаясь, добавил: — Будь аккуратнее, не пугай меня больше. Нужно знать, когда остановиться.

У Стью возникло чувство, что Джек говорит вовсе не про выпивку. Он медленно кивнул, пытаясь понять, так это или нет, и осторожно спросил в ответ:

— А ты? Ты знаешь, когда остановиться?

Глаза у Джека снова стали странные. Колючие и холодные. Он опять внимательно посмотрел на Стью, потом перевёл взгляд вдаль.

— Знаю, брат, — когда пауза подзатянулась, сказал Джек. — Не беспокойся за меня.

Глядя на него, Стью почему-то вспомнил, как мать давно, ещё в детстве, водила его на аттракционы. Тогда больше всего его напугала комната с кривыми зеркалами. Из одного такого, старого, со слегка облупившейся амальгамой, на пятилетнего Стью смотрело странное жуткое лицо. Его черты, смутно знакомые, менялись каждую секунду, то вдруг становясь выпуклыми, то, наоборот, съеживаясь. Над лицом светлели такие же, как у Стью, пшеничные волосы. А одет уродец был в его, Стью, ситцевые выходные шортики с оторванной пуговицей на кармане, оранжевые гольфы с растянутой резинкой и белую воскресную футболку, на которую мама с помощью утюга и воды перевела с бумажки забавного львёнка из мультика. Стью заревел, а уродец в зеркале сделал такую страшную рожу, что перепугалась уже даже мама. Она кинулась к нему, а в зеркале заколыхалась страшная кривая женщина в платье, похожем на мамино.

После той комнаты Стью долго отпаивал чаем старый клоун с размазанным гримом, в линялом рыжем парике, владелец аттракциона. Свой красный круглый нос на тонкой леске он снял и повесил на крючок у двери в маленькой комнатушке в вагончике. В комнате пахло пудрой, старыми вещами и едой, а в воздухе в свете лампочки без абажура вились золотистые пылинки. Клоун поставил помятый закопченный чайник со свистком на маленькую плитку, поломал на части шоколадку и, обращаясь к маме, перепуганно и бестолково топтавшейся в дверях, сказал:

— Не переживай, успокоится. Просто маленький ещё. Не понял ничего, вот и перепугался.

Но мама почему-то от его голоса, усталого и ласкового, всхлипнула и заплакала, опустившись на маленькую скамеечку у дверей с нарисованными синими цветами. Клоун вздохнул и достал с полки кружки.

— Что? — спросил он у Стью. — Перепугал мать? Вот запомни это и больше так не делай. Дорогих людей надо не пугать, а беречь, понял?

Стью кивнул и перевел взгляд на нос, висевший на крючке. Клоун снова вздохнул, снял нос и протянул Стью.

— Держи, дружок. На память.

Нос Стью взял, но ни разу не надел, повесив его на гвоздик возле дверей в своей маленькой комнатке на чердаке. Наверное, он до сих пор там так и висел…

 

— Стью? — снова позвал его Джек. — Да что с тобой? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, крикнул в сторону: — Ив! Подойди на минуту.

— Я в порядке, — глухо сказал Стью.

— В порядке, — передразнил его Джек. — Ты с самого прилета сам не свой.

Он помолчал, сел рядом с ним на дерево и нерешительно начал:

— Стью… если ты хочешь…

— Что у вас случилось? — К ним, как всегда недовольный и злой, шагал взводный медик.

— Стью приболел, — сказал Джек, поднимая на того глаза.

— Я в порядке, — возразил Стью.

Но Ив, конечно, не обращая внимания на слова, уже светил фонариком ему в глаза. Потом сунул градусник ему под мышку, потыкал стетоскопом в грудь, посмотрел горло и вынес вердикт:

— Пей больше воды. Нормально выспись и поешь. Еду, а не этот мусор, — он недовольно покосился на Джека: — К тебе это тоже относится, — и ушёл.

После его ухода Джек, помолчав, начал ещё раз:

— Стью, послушай… это важно. Если тебе нехорошо…

У Стью сильно и часто забилось сердце. Ему казалось, он знает, что хочет сказать ему Джек, и Стью не мог этого допустить.

— Со мной все в порядке, — как можно убедительнее сказал он, обрывая Джека. — Ты же слышал дока. Просто нужно поесть и выспаться, и я буду в норме.

Джек прикусил губу.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал он, поднимаясь. — Я рад, что ты со мной, — тепло прибавил он. — Пойдем назад?

Стью поежился — от воды потянуло сыростью.

— Ты иди, — сказал он. — Я сейчас. Посижу еще немного.

— Хорошо, — с заминкой согласился Джек.

— Там просто слишком шумно, — почему-то начал оправдываться Стью. — Как у Черты, как будто и не уезжал никуда.

— Да, как у Черты, — эхом отозвался Джек, и лицо его разгладилось, стало мягче, как у человека, вспомнившего что-то хорошее. Он снова улыбнулся. — Ладно, не задерживайся. Скоро будем ужинать.

Стью кивнул, и Джек, глянув еще раз на реку, повернулся и пошел обратно. За ним следом потянулась тень от набежавшей тучи. И Стью, никогда не верившему в сверхъестественное, показалось, что эта тень сейчас поглотит Джека. Ему немедленно захотелось вскочить, кинуться следом. Удержать или закрыть собой. Но вместо этого Стью остался на месте, с трудом сглатывая слюну пересохшим горлом и неотрывно глядя ему в спину.

За плечом, в реке, плеснула волна. Зашелестела листвой ива, прошуршала галька под тяжелыми шагами, Стью резко обернулся посмотреть, кого еще принесло.

Но на берегу никого не было. Только у самой кромки воды прыгала ворона. Как будто заметив, что Стью на нее смотрит, она резко и противно закричала. Стью вздрогнул. Солнце село, и очарование вечера ушло, ему стало не по себе. Он встал и заторопился за Джеком…

***

… Они не договаривались об этом, но стоило им погрузиться в вертолёт, переправлявший их с базы «Голат» в часть в Новой Надежде, как все разговоры о войне и Черте прекращались. Собственно, они вообще молчали во время перелета. И позже, проходя стандартные предотпускные процедуры, тоже не разговаривали. Совсем не говорили, трясясь в военных фургончиках по дороге от Новой Надежды к Порту Процветания. В молчании грузились на баржу, которая должна была доставить их к Наафе. Но едва сходили на землю, как на всех одновременно накатывало оживление, и они начинали трепаться обо всём, перебивая друг друга и смеясь, как будто их отпускало что-то внутри. Всякий раз в этот момент Стью казалось, что они вернулись насовсем. Но проходила всего пара-тройка дней, и они начинали созваниваться, встречаться, собираться обратно. Ни семьи, ни друзья, ни девушки или открывающиеся возможности не могли удержать их здесь, на Большой Земле.

И все равно, отправляясь на Черту, каждый увозил с собой из дома какую-то мелочь, напоминание. Свою личную связь с домом. То, что помогало там, на Черте, сохранять рассудок. Эти мелочи — фотографии, письма, брелки, книги или воспоминания — прятались от чужих глаз. О них не говорили и старались не ворошить в себе лишний раз, чтобы эти вещи не потеряли своей волшебной силы. На Черте все быстро становились суеверными.

Для Стью с самого начала таким талисманом был Джек. А для Джека… для Джека таким якорем были его гвардейцы….

*** *** ***

… Чтобы люди не скатились до уровня животных, в обществе приняты определённые правила и нормы. Но на самом деле очень важно, чтобы у каждого в голове был свой предохранитель. Можно называть его моральными принципами, голосом совести или ещё каким-нибудь термином, но факт в том, что, пока предохранитель есть, человек представляет собой здоровую личность. Засбоил — и человек становится опасен для себя и окружающих. Как и отчего произойдёт поломка, предугадать невозможно. У каждого свой предел прочности. Но дело даже не в этом, а в том, что можно быть свидетелем этой поломки, но не понять, что произошло. Не понять, что человек, которого ты знал, за одну минуту стал другим…

*** *** ***

Военные преступления в любое, даже мирное время, не редкость. И на Черте их тоже было немало. Разной степени тяжести, а иногда — дурости. Самые частые случаи, конечно, касались дезертирства, дедовщины и издевательств над военнопленными. Иногда были виноваты солдаты, иногда — командование, иногда просто так сложились обстоятельства. Обычно, прежде чем отправить виновников под трибунал, проводилось расследование на уровне батальона, затем, если требовалось, дело передавали в руки военной полиции. Не всегда такой исход устраивал всех, но и оспаривать его никто не спешил. 

 

...Они наткнулись на них случайно. Останься их отряд на «Светлой», базе снабженцев, на ночь, или выбери главную дорогу, все было бы совсем иначе. Но Джеку хотелось поскорее вернуться в свою часть, к ребятам. Так что они быстро погрузились и, не дожидаясь утра, выехали, воспользовавшись той дорогой, которую проложили сами. Поэтому, увидев с холма грузовик на мосту, поначалу никто даже не понял, что вообще происходит.

— Кто это стоит там? — Марек, сидевший за рулём, притормозил, поднял прибор ночного видения на лоб и вскинул на плечо винтовку, разглядывая в прицел стоявшую внизу на мосту машину. — Сломались что ли? Ничего не вижу… Бек?

— Мне тоже не видно, сэр, — отозвался тот от своего пулемета на крыше.

Джек сместил прицел своей винтовки с обочины на мост и замер на несколько секунд. 

— Нет, не сломались. Они что-то выбрасывают…

Он вдруг замолчал. 

— Твою мать… — пораженно выдохнул Марек.

Бэл, сидевший сзади, спросил:

— Что случилось, бро?

Стью высунулся из окна и всмотрелся.

— Это же… — с недоумением начал он.

Его оборвал Джек. Он нажал кнопку приёма на рации, вызывая второй экипаж, и торопливо проговорил:

— «Монарх-два», это «Монарх-один», оставайтесь на месте. Проведем разведку объекта на мосту. Как поняли, приём?

— Вас понял, «Монарх-один». Остаюсь на месте. — Помехи слегка исказили голос Майка, сидевшего во второй машине. — Приём.

— Майк, ты за главного, — добавил Джек. — Если там ловушка, возвращайтесь на «Светлую». Как понял?

— Вас понял, — с заминкой подтвердил Майк.

— Конец связи. — Джек отключился и звенящим от ярости голосом приказал: — Из машины. Вперед пешим ходом и без шума. Возьмём ублюдков живьем.

 

Они абсурдно забыли о том, что любой куст, любая кочка или камень — любое место — могут быть заминированы. Торопясь неслись вперёд, желая только одного: отомстить. Забрать своё. Вернуть своих. Им даже в голову не пришло, что расклад мог быть совсем другим.

 

Они разделились на группы, обходя грузовик с двух сторон.

Им сыграло на руку то, что эти четверо никого не ждали. Четверо были уверены, что здесь одни, а дорога пуста. А потому не особо скрывались. Двое из них, стоя возле кузова, вытаскивали длинный, грубо сколоченный, некрашеный ящик. Дерево скрежетало по дну, и это тоже было на руку Джеку и его парням. 

Когда он крикнул:

— Руки! 

Двое у машины от неожиданности выпустили ящик. Тот грохнул о камни, и у него соскочила крышка, открыв изуродованное тело погибшего солдата. Но Джек смотрел не на гроб, а на этих четверых, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Какого хера? — до странности спокойно спросил он. 

 

Тихо, почти нежно прозвучал щелчок, но Марек оказался быстрее. Он выстрелил, и стоявший у края моста упал вперёд лицом на ещё один, растерзанный и уже пустой ящик.

— Джек… — растерянно позвал Бэл, стоявший за машиной. 

Джек обернулся, и недоумение и растерянность отразились и на его лице.

— Бенни? — удивился он, опуская ствол. — Что здесь такое?

Бенни, водитель-автомеханик, один из «стариков», служивший под началом Джека, пытался то ли спрятаться, то ли слиться с грузовиком, согнувшись в три погибели и прижавшись к колесу. Услышав голос Джека, он скрючился ещё больше. 

С минуту Джек пристально смотрел на него. 

— Нужно допросить их, — наконец тускло проговорил он, отворачиваясь и нажимая кнопку приёма на передатчике. — «Монарх-два», это «Монарх-один». Следуйте к нам, прием… — Он почти не моргал, а на лице у него застыло причудливое выражение злости, отчаяния и муки. 

 

Они придумали план, шепелявил один из вытаскивавших ящик, сидя на земле, раскачиваясь и захлебываясь кровавыми соплями. Как перевозить дурь. Выкинуть тело, а вместо него — наркотики. Главное — выбирать правильно. Отсюда же часто идут закрытые гробы. А пустые — еще чаще. А открывать родным не дают. А что в бумагах путаница, так кто этих штабных крыс разберет? Да они ведь ничего плохого не хотели! Просто подзаработать, и все! И все, правда! Парням-то уже все равно. Какая разница, где гнить, тут или там? Канал нашли, надежные люди. Ну, гефцы, да, ну и что? Да хотите, в долю же можно! Деньги — рекой! Всего-то надо… да ерунда ведь! Там даже и тела-то не всегда есть! Только рука или нога. Палец как-то был! Палец, прикинь? Вот умора! 

— Умора... — тихо повторил Джек.

Он стоял немного в отдалении от всех, глядя в темную бурлящую воду, наверное, думал, сколько эти предприниматели уже вот так повыбрасывали парней. И ведь — не найдешь. Река горная, да и только ли в неё скидывали? Наконец, все тем же невыразительным голосом, не сводя глаз с пропасти, он спросил:

— И как — давно? Много… перевезли?

— Много! — вдруг крикнул Бенни, до того молчавший. — Много, да! Что? Не нравится? А ты хоть вообще представляешь, каково оно тут нам? Грязь, тоска, по полгода без секса, стреляют… а я — я просто водила! Подорвусь, и все — никаких льгот мне. Это ты, блядь, белая кость! А мы — люди маленькие! Выживаем как можем. Я жить хочу, жить! А что ты мне сделаешь? Да мне похер на твой трибунал, понял? Что он мне даст? Пять лет? Семь? Десять? Амнистия — и я на воле! На-во-ле…

— Ни хуя себе… — Майк нервно повел плечами, стиснув пальцы на своем автомате до белизны. 

Стоявший за ним Бек, и без того похожий на мальчишку, распахнул от потрясения глаза так широко, что стал походить на испуганного ребенка, только зачем-то одетого в военную форму и с оружием, кадык на его тощей шее судорожно дергался. Джек же выслушал крикуна с предельным вниманием, сжав губы в тонкую полоску и сведя брови на переносице. Потом прижал кулак к груди. Некоторые из парней, стоявших рядом, сделали тоже самое. 

И где-то здесь произошёл перелом. Позже, вспоминая это, Стью казалось: он слышал оглушительный треск. 

— Не будет трибунала, — очень спокойно сказал Джек. — Не заслужил.

Парни хмуро молчали, держа на прицеле бывшего приятеля с подельниками, а Стью встревожился:

— Джек, ты не можешь… мы ведь уже доложили в штаб, что везем их.

— Не довезли. Сопротивление при аресте… это не твоя забота. — Джек отвернулся.

 

Джек всегда доверял своим людям. Готов был защищать их до последнего. Стью это в нем и злило и восхищало. Проблема была в том, что не всем были нужны эти доверие и преданность…

 

… Позже, уже на своей базе, «Голат», Стью сидел в одиночестве на ящике из-под боеприпасов, когда к нему подошёл Джек.

Он немного помолчал, остановившись за спиной, потом спросил:

— Не одобряешь?

Стью помедлил с ответом, почти надеясь, что Джек уйдёт. Впервые ему было неуютно рядом с ним. Впервые Стью не хотел его видеть. Но Джек никуда не ушёл, он всегда был смелее, говорил, что после попытки переворота поклялся себе быть честным, хотя бы с собой.

— Я не знаю, Джек, — наконец измученно выдавил Стью. — Просто… все это, ну, как-то неправильно, понимаешь?

Наверное, если бы Джек попытался обосновать свои мотивы или бы начал оправдываться, Стью было бы легче. Но Джек лишь качнулся, перекатившись с мыска на пятку, кивнул чему-то и ушёл, напоследок сжав Стью плечо.

Стью показалось, что он почти физически ощутил, как между ними пролегла непреодолимая пропасть. И из этой пропасти вместе с брызгами до него долетали крики Бени и его приятелей, сброшенных в реку живыми, но обреченных. Бешеный бурный горный поток, бежавший по дну ущелья, ни к кому не был милосердным. 

— На клочья порвет, — равнодушно сказал Бэл, когда они стояли на краю моста.

Марек, сплюнув в сторону, ничего не ответил. Молчал и неугомонный Майк. А на лице Бека застыло выражение удивления и горя. Стью его понимал. Не только мир Бека сегодня раскололся на две части.

Потом еще почти час они грузились обратно, распределяли людей по машинам, связывались со штабом, и, когда добрались до базы, перевалило далеко за полночь….

 

… Конечно, никто из ребят не проболтался, но дело все равно получило своё развитие в связи с «невыясненными и противоречивыми деталями». Когда через несколько недель Джека, Марека и Майка после бесконечных отчетов и нудных допросов отправили в Шайло для слушания в комиссии, Буз — полковник батальона — глядя, как они грузятся в машину, сказал Стью, вышедшему проводить Джека:

— Не вовремя это и не в тему… н-да… лучше бы Джеку здесь переждать. Вот что, — Буз хлопнул Стью по плечу, — едешь с ним и присмотришь там, чтобы все было хорошо, понял?.. Что вообще между вами случилось?

— Ничего. — Стью помотал головой. Но Буз проницательно заметил:

— Не суди его. Не смей. Тебе не понять, какой он груз взял на себя. Ему нужна поддержка, опора. Его сейчас штормит, а ты ему последний костыль из-под рук выбиваешь. Не дело это.

О чем говорил полковник, Стью понял только в Шайло…

***

… Во дворце было тихо и прохладно. Время от времени по коридору шелестела прислуга, изредка откуда-то доносился голос королевы, опять нашедшей к чему придраться. Сквозь приоткрытое окно долетали далёкие звуки города. На четырех гвардейцев в заношенном камуфляже, расположившихся сейчас в одной из столовых, никто не обращал внимания, как будто их не существовало. Они так себя и ощущали здесь — призраки, мертвые и выгоревшие, чужеродные в этом ярком живом мире. Девочка-горничная, худенькая и невзрачная, в крахмальном фартуке и наколке, отряженная накрывать им завтрак, под пристальными неподвижными взглядами торопливо переставляла изящные белые блюда и прозрачные бокалы со своей тележки на стол. Звякнули ложки, и Джек, вскинувшись на звук, неожиданно разозлился. В один момент растерял спокойствие и запылал бешеной, неукротимой ненавистью. Он сощурил глаза и, кривя губы в диком яростном оскале, процедил:

— Они тут танцуют… — Он так выплюнул это слово, как будто это было страшное, позорное ругательство. — А мы там дохнем. Они марочное вино распивают, а у нас гнилая вода, по стакану на нос в сутки!

Он вдруг схватил графин и запустил его в стену. Графин с треском рассыпался на тысячу колких блестяшек, разлетевшихся по комнате. По стене от места удара потекла вода.

Девочка, накрывавшая на стол, вскрикнула и выставила перед собой поднос, словно надеясь спрятаться за ним. Джек, не обращая на нее внимания, рванул скатерть за угол, срывая ее со стола вместе со всей посудой и блюдами.

— Устрицы, блядь, тут жрут, маслины… — Он, исступленно бормоча, давил дорогой хрупкий фарфор тяжелыми армейскими ботинками. — Вон пошла! — внезапно закричал он, обернувшись к замершей и плачущей горничной. — Сука! Долбанная сука!

Девушка в слезах кинулась из комнаты.

Майк, до того сидевший тихо на подоконнике, громко расхохотался.

— Воу-воу! Какой ты злюка, брат, — немного гримасничая, крикнул он, легко, как будто пританцовывая, спрыгивая на пол, и, схватив вазу с ближайшего столика, со всей силы грохнул ее об пол. Ваза брызнула в стороны осколками, водой и лепестками. Майк, вскинул сжатые кулаки вверх:

— Оу! Бро! Так их! Мочи ублюдков!

— Мочи! — поддержал Джек, отправляя следующую вазу в двери.

Та, звучно шмякнувшись о дерево, разлетелась на части, оставив на дверном полотне и обоях вмятины и пятна. Растерзанные цветы жалко расползлись в луже воды.

Марек, обычно спокойный и сдержанный, все это время безразлично гонявший по каминной полке мраморный шарик, засвистел и заулюлюкал подбадривая крушителей дворцовой столовой жестами.

— Да нахуй все! — крикнул он, опрокидывая пинком стул.

— Нахуй! — радостно поддержал Майк, срывая с ближайшей стены картину и швыряя ее на пол так, что рама разлетелась на куски.

Стью, сидя на подлокотнике кресла, лишь покачал головой, не присоединяясь, но и не мешая. Он наклонился к полу и выцепил себе из мешанины битой посуды и еды яблоко. Тщательно протер его о выцветшую форменную рубашку с закатанными по локоть рукавами и с аппетитом откусил кусок. Джек обернулся на хруст. В его глазах проступила растерянность. Он словно бы проснулся.

— Н-да-а, брат, — протянул Марек, с другого конца комнаты, поглядывая искоса на Джека. — Я бы тоже сейчас пожевал.

Майк подался вперед и, присев возле скомканной скатерти, откинул один ее конец в сторону.

— Да тут полно жратвы! — жизнерадостно заявил он.

— В стекле, — со скепсисом отозвался Марек.

Майк отмахнулся и чем-то зазвенел. Джек, все еще растерянно оглядываясь, возвышался над ним, тяжело дыша и сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Стью сполз со своего кресла, устраиваясь рядом с Майком.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал он Джеку, потянув его за руку к себе. — Давай поедим.

Джек поджал губы, тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя морок, и резко опустился, сев подле. Хмуря брови, он выудил из недр сбившейся в ком скатерти порядком помятую серебряную посудину, измазанную в густом белом соусе.

— Вот здесь точно стекла нет, — хрипло и тихо сказал он, открывая крышку.

Майк немедленно заглянул ему через плечо.

— Ух, бро, это что, яйца? Охренеть, притащиться сюда из самого пекла, чтобы снова жрать паршивые яйца! — Он заржал, но Марек, усевшийся у него за спиной, толкнул его плечом.

— Не хочешь — не жри, — сказал он. — Свали нахрен.

Майк, не реагируя на тон, потеснился, чтобы Марек подвинулся ближе, и запустил руку в посудину, взяв сразу три яйца. Одно протянул Мареку, второе Стью, третье отдал Джеку, который вдруг затих и теперь безразлично смотрел в окно.

— Да не грузись, бро, — миролюбиво произнес Майк. — Немного пошалили, и все. У ее величества будет повод обновить сервиз.

Он, ухмыляясь, подмигнул Джеку. Тот криво улыбнулся в ответ и взял у него яйцо.

— Свежее, — с благоговением прошептал Марек, откусывая от своего…

***

… Свежая еда. Это была такая редкость для них. Поставки продовольствия на Черту были нерегулярными — дорога отсутствовала как факт, а вертушки еще на подлете, метко отстреливали хефаши «язычники», как тут обзывали гефцев местные жители — горные пастухи-кочевники, все как на подбор сухие, высокие, с темными влажными глазами. И мужчины, и женщины этого племени одинаково ловко передвигались по скалам, не отставая от своих коз и не обращая внимания на возраст. Они не имели постоянного жилья, постоянно переходя с места на место, и участия в войне не принимали.

— Это не наша война, — как-то пояснил один из них, когда кто-то из сержантов доколупался до него. — Ваша. Не наша.

Ваша. Вот так. И никакой поддержки никому они не оказывали. Джек однажды попытался их убедить:

— Они ведь сгонят вас отсюда.

Но старейшина среди пастухов лишь пожал плечами:

— Земля большая. Мы всегда найдём себе место, кьяфа. Не переживай за нас.

— Да они же просто перебьют вас!

— Значит, будет так, как суждено. Никто не вечен. Мы все здесь лишь гости, кьяфа. Это пустой разговор.

Вот и все. 

Это было ещё в самом начале, когда их только прислали на Черту. Бывалые сразу предупредили: не лезть к пастухам. Это-де народ простой и дикий. И законы у них такие же. А мы для них — кьяфа. Чужие. Но, встречая их время от времени то здесь, то там, в самых неприступных местах, командующие регулярно пытались наладить с ними контакт, договориться о покупке продуктов, просили показать дорогу. Но бесполезно. Пастухи никого не поддерживали, с одинаковым безразличием ведя свои стада мимо раненых и убитых гелвуйцев и гефцев.

— Пока вы делите землю, которая никому не принадлежит, жизнь проходит, — сказал тогда Джеку старейшина. — А есть хочется при любой власти.

 

О, как он был прав! Есть хотелось постоянно. Внизу, на базе, расположившейся у подножия горы, сухпаек выдавался раз в день, а батальонная столовая работала с перебоями. И никому не хотелось спрашивать, из чего повара готовят обед, когда подвоза продуктов не было уже две и более недели, а до реки добраться нельзя из-за засевших на высоте гефских снайперов.

Но тут, на позиции, где они пытались устроить аванпост, все было куда хуже. Много ли поднимешь с собой из вещей и еды, когда на тебе и без того уже полно снаряжения и оружия? А рюкзак больше чем наполовину, забит боеприпасами? И отказаться ни от чего нельзя: что ты будешь делать на хребте без пулемета? Хефаши не церемонились — они выкашивали всех, с оружием и без. Так и получалось, что в недельные дежурства в горы — «поминальные», как их тут прозвали, потому что ещё ни разу с такого дежурства отряд не возвращался без потерь — уходили почти без еды и со скудным запасом воды.

 

В ту «поминальную» им не повезло. Хефаши, лучше ориентировавшиеся на местности, заняли склон и теперь без перерыва обстреливали их отряд, стоило только пошевелиться. В первый же вечер они потеряли Зануду, который теперь так и лежал, раскинувшись на камнях. Время от времени хефы ради развлечения прицельно отстреливали ему пальцы. А какой-то остряк всадил по пуле в оба глаза и отстрелил бедняге кончик носа. Зануда, ко всему теперь безразличный, таращился в небо пустыми глазницами, скаля щербатые зубы, и вонял. С него натекла целая лужа крови, уже свернувшаяся на солнце. Над телом назойливо жужжали мухи. Джек смотрел на него больными глазами, но оттащить Зануду пока не получалось: стоило только высунуться, как хефы поливали уступ шквальным огнём. Приходилось снова пятиться назад и, почти срываясь, висеть на скале и отстреливаться.

По ночам на горы опускался холод, а днем пекло солнце. Резкий, пронизывающий ветер не затихал ни на минуту, и время от времени без каких-либо прелюдий вдруг шел дождь, прекращаясь также внезапно, как начался. Два раза, наверное, от стрельбы, сходили камни.

Парни зверели и сходили с ума от перепада температуры, от камней, режущих тело, от того, что даже отлить по-человечески было невозможно — Бек, когда отполз к валуну, чтобы помочиться, даже ширинку расстегнуть не успел, как словил пулю в плечо. Больше никто не выпендривался, так и ходили под себя. Но больше всего угнетало отсутствие еды и воды. Они уже давно должны были вернуться на базу, все припасы подошли к концу, заканчивались патроны, но покинуть позицию не могли — отряд, посланный им на смену, никак не мог к ним пробиться из-за все тех же проклятых хефашей. Стью не на шутку боялся бунта, и судя по тому, что даже Майк перестал зубоскалить, дело было совсем плохо.

Когда снизу, с той стороны, где была почти отвесная скала, донеслось меканье, Майк с недоумением заворочался.

— Это еще что?

Джек резко развернулся.

— Что-что? Мясо.

Глаза на его покрытом грязью лице вдруг стали очень яркие, и Стью испугался, что он все-таки спятил.

— Кэп, — тихо позвал он. — Куда собрался?

— На кухню, — прошипел Джек, елозя по камням к самому краю.

Стью хотел подползти к нему, остановить, но просвистевшая над головой пуля заставила его передумать.

Марек, почти свисавший с края, попытался оглянуться и чуть не свалился.

— Джек, — предупреждающе прошептал он. — Шею свернешь.

Но со своего места Стью видел, какой надеждой засветились у него глаза и как оживились все остальные.

— Не сверну, — сдавленно отозвался Джек, свешиваясь вниз.

Уже когда он скрылся с глаз, Стью вдруг сообразил очевидное: даже если Джек и поймает эту скачущую по горам живность, готовить ее негде, некогда и не на чем. Он скосил глаза на лежавшего рядом Бэла и, вжимаясь в камни, все-таки пополз за Джеком.

— Эй, бро, ты еще куда? — свистящим шепотом окликнул его Майк, не отрываясь от прицела.

— Проверю, как там Джек, — пропыхтел Стью.

Он умостился на самом краю, почти весь на виду, и, глянув вниз, судорожно вцепился в скалу. От открывшейся взгляду высоты голова закружилась. Стью прикрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вздохов, затем посмотрел снова, стараясь скользить взглядом по скалистой стене. Джек обнаружился на узкой длинной ступеньке метра на два ниже их уступа. Как он туда смог спуститься по почти гладкому отвесу, Стью не представлял. Сам же Джек явно ни о чем подобном не думал. Он, не особо заботясь о сохранении равновесия, о чем-то просил старика-пастуха. Стью прислушался.

— … пожалуйста, отец, мои люди уже почти неделю без воды, а у тебя полная фляга.

Старик качал головой в платке и отмахивался от Джека длинной палкой:

— Хаба, хаба.

Рядом, наплевав на все законы физики, скакали козы.

«Я могу его пристрелить», — вдруг подумал Стью, пальцы сами собой сжались на прикладе. Джек как будто подумал то же самое. Он что-то выхватил из-за пазухи, и на краткое мгновение Стью поверил, что он застрелит упрямца. Но Джек всего лишь достал свою королевскую печатку.

— Вот, возьми, оно дорогое, — он пытался всунуть кольцо старику в руки, — возьми. Дай воды, пожалуйста. Воды.

Старик оттолкнул от себя его руки и, больше не задерживаясь, двинулся дальше вдоль стены. Джек от этого толчка — наверняка легкого и почти не ощутимого — пошатнулся.

— Джек! — сипло вскрикнул Стью, забыв про высоту и подаваясь к нему.

Джек привалился к горе и прикрыл глаза.

— Все в порядке, — невнятно отозвался он. — Просто замутило.

Еще бы его не замутило. Сколько они тут торчат…

— Вот ведь паршивый упрямец. — Джек шмыгнул носом, потом начал карабкаться вверх, цепляясь за одному ему видимые камни и выступы.

Когда он забрался обратно, ребята обернулись к нему с такой надеждой, что у Стью в животе все свернулось в тугой узел — они так в него сейчас верили, а он не смог оправдать их ожидания. Ничем хорошим это не могло закончиться. И Джек это тоже знал. Как бы они ни дружили, кто-то все равно сорвется первый. Испытание голодом… Стью так и не решил, что страшнее: сгореть заживо или сдохнуть от жажды и голода?

— Ну, что там? — спросил Марек, немного повернув голову, но не отрываясь от своей винтовки.

— Коза прыгала… — Джек, ни на кого не глядя, прополз к своему месту. — Не догнал, — тихо добавил он.

Парни переглянулись и молча один за другим отвернулись. Джек сосредоточенно прилаживал на место автомат. Стью, наблюдая за ним, все-таки сказал:

— Не грузись. В другой раз догонишь.

Джек никак не отреагировал, а следующую минуту им всем стало не до упущенной козы. Хефаши сменили позицию и открыли по ним огонь… 

 

Ночью, когда они немного сместились к центру, сумев отбить себе ещё один маленький пятачок, со стороны обрыва неожиданно послышалось звонкое:

— Эй, кьяфа? Кьяфа?

Все беспокойно зашевелились.

Майк, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-то, сощурился в темноту.

— Что там?

— Кьяфа? Кьяфа, не стреляйте, я от Ишима.

Джек тоже обернулся, вглядываясь. Стью взял его сектор на прицел, поглядывая через плечо, что происходит.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Джек.

— Я Афот, я от Ишима, — повторил голос, и на уступ маленькой ловкой обезьянкой залез пастуший мальчонка, нагруженный мешками. Он ловко, как ящерица, проскользнул между камней к Джеку и пристроившись рядом, скинул связанные между собой мешки, висевшие у него на шее.

— Аба велел передать, — деловито, с сильным акцентом сообщил он.

Джек посмотрел на Стью, пожал плечами и протянул руку к мешку.

— Стой! — Стью попытался перехватить его кисть. — А если там взрывчатка?

Джек облизнул губы, убрал руку и спросил у мальчишки, все ещё сидевшего рядом и смотревшего на Джека с восторженным любопытством:

— Что там? — и указал на мешки.

— Вода, — принялся перечислять пастушок. — хлеб. Ишим говорит, ты просил.

Джек снова облизнул губы. Стью заметил, как парни зашевелились, как будто хотели подползти ближе.

— Следим за своими секторами, — прошипел Джек, тоже заметив это.

— Твой аба больше ничего не сказал? — спросил Джек у мальчишки. Тот помотал головой. Джек посмотрел на Стью и развязал первый мешок. Он долго смотрел внутрь, потом наконец снова поднял голову. Руки у него дрожали.

— Скажи Ишиму, я благодарен ему за его доброту, — сказал Джек. — И верну долг.

Мальчик закивал. Потом, показав пальцем на винтовку, спросил:

— А можно мне посмотреть?

Джек замялся.

— Только осторожно, — наконец разрешил он нехотя.

Мальчишка несколько минут вздыхал, глазея на оружие. С благоговейным трепетом погладил пальцами приклад и засобирался обратно.

— Тебе нужно искупаться в реке, кьяфа, — сказал он, подползая к краю уступа. — Ты воняешь.

Джек фыркнул и ничего не ответил, Стью хмыкнул. Глухо хохотнул Майк. Напряжение немного их отпустило. Когда мальчонка почти скрылся из виду, Джек спохватился:

— Эй, постой!

Мальчишка замер, зацепившись за край скалы, выжидательно уставившись на Джека. В темноте желтоватые белки его глаз тускло поблескивали.

— Как ты поднялся сюда с мешками? — спросил Джек.

Пастушонок заулыбался.

— Там тропа есть, кьяфа. Там, — он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону. — Коза пройдёт — и я пройду. Живи долго, кьяфа, — и исчез.

Джек некоторое время смотрел ему вслед.

— Джек? — окликнул его Стью. — Порядок?

Джек повернулся к нему.

— Там тропа, — возбуждено прошептал он.

— Для них, — возразил Стью.

— Коза прошла, старик прошёл, малец ночью прошёл, с мешками, а мы не пройдем? — Глаза у Джека лихорадочно блестели.

Стью поежился, перехватил взгляд Майка, лежавшего за Джеком и внимательно прислушивавшегося к их разговору. Потом придвинулся ближе.

— Ты хочешь… — шёпотом начал он и сам себя оборвал. — Мы отступаем?

Джек снова облизал растрескавшиеся губы, посмотрел за Стью, на Бэла и Марека. Потом перевёл взгляд на Зануду, по прежнему лежавшего на середине площадки. Лицо у Джека стало очень странное. Больное.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вас всех тут положили, — наконец хрипло сказал он.

— Брат… — Стью протянул руку и сжал ему плечо.

— Так что там принёс пастух? — не выдержал Майк.

Стью кивнул, поддерживая.

Джек встряхнулся.

— Давайте сюда фляги. Все…. И следите, блядь, за периметром!

Парни оживлённо загудели, задвигались, передавая фляги друг другу. Джек зарылся в мешок, доставая оттуда свёрнутые в рулон и завернутые в тряпицу тонкие ароматные лепешки.

— Охренеть, брат… — Кто-то приподнялся над валуном, пытаясь рассмотреть содержимое мешка получше. Хефаши не заставили себя долго ждать. Хлопнуло, по горам прокатился сухой треск, а по камню, высекая искры, чиркнула пуля.

— Бек, баран, пригни голову, — рявкнул шепотом Стью. — А ну угомонились все.

Джек, разлив воду из бурдюка по флягам, делил порции, заворачивая яйца, лук и пахнущий солоно и остро мягкий домашний сыр в лепешки.

— Все, держите. — Он передал часть свертков Майку, оставшиеся отдал Стью и ткнулся лбом в руки, как будто совсем обессилел.

Стью, следя, чтобы никто на радостях не потерял голову — особенно буквально — не сразу обратил внимание на то, что себе Джек кроме воды и одной лепешки ничего не оставил.

— Я ведь чуть не пристрелил его, — тускло пробормотал он.

— Но не пристрелил же, — заметил Стью.

Джек поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— Да, — как-то очень спокойно согласился он. — Потому что иначе он бы упал вниз. Я бы просто не успел его поймать.

Стью не нашёл, что ему ответить.

— Эй, придурки, не жрите сразу всё, — отвлёк их голос Ива, взводного медика. — Попейте воды для начала. Через полчаса можно будет поесть немного. Иначе кишки в узел завяжутся, и никаких хефашей уже нам будет не нужно.

Джек приподнялся, прислушиваясь, и вот тогда-то Стью и увидел, что у Джека почти ничего нет.

— Джек, какого хрена? — Стью выразительно посмотрел на одинокую лепешку, лежавшую на пустом мешке рядом с фляжкой.

Джек отмахнулся:

— Я не голоден.

— Не голоден, как же… — Стью покачал головой и разделил свою порцию пополам.

— Мне не нужно, — отказался Джек, блестя глазами.

Стью лишь молча пододвинул к нему яйца и сыр и отвернулся.

Через паузу Джек тихо сказал:

— Спасибо.

И ещё чуть позже спохватился:

— Ив прав, не стоит нам сейчас набивать живот. Эй, ребят…

 

Они все-таки выбили хефашей, просидев в горах почти три недели — без двух дней. Ишим с внуком ещё два раза приносили им воду и хлеб. И почему он это делал, никто так и не понял. Когда же они спустились вниз, заросшие грязью и щетиной, исхудавшие, с дикими глазами, воняющие не лучше смердящего Зануды, которого тащили с собой, все встречные пастухи вели себя так же, как и всегда — проходили мимо, словно рядом были не солдаты, а камни...

***

… В больнице пахло чем-то противно-стерильным. Этой дрянью или похожей всегда пахнет в подобных заведениях. Ещё тут было до отвращения чисто. 

Стью смотрел на нежно-зелёные стены и вспоминал палатку полевого госпиталя в их части. Всю забрызганную кровью. С потеками от дождя и дырками от пуль. Считалось, что в ней тоже стерильная среда, но теперь, глядя на до блеска вылизанный пол, Стью понимал, насколько это было не так. 

Хлопнула дверь. В коридор выскочила низенькая женщина в очках, маске и дурацкой пижаме в цветочек. Кажется, здесь так выглядели медсестры. Стью ожидал, что она подойдет к нему, но женщина споро припустила по светлому линолеуму, поскрипывая кедами, и на Стью не обратила никакого внимания. Наверное, это был хороший знак. 

Стью уселся поудобнее и снова уставился в стену.

Джека привезли сюда почти двенадцать часов назад и сразу отправили в операционную, разрешив Стью сидеть здесь, в коридоре, ожидая новостей. Все-таки дело касалось сына его величества. Быть может, не очень удобного сына — но все-таки. Хотя самих величеств — ни его, ни её — Стью в больнице не видел.

Когда Джека еще только переложили на каталку, Стью слышал, как врач — кажется, хирург — ругался, что сшили Джека как свинью, набитую соломой. Стью ничего не сказал, но подумал, что посмотрел бы на этого хлыща, какой бы шов наложил он, когда нужно срочно и одновременно перевязывать раненых, отстреливаться и шить, а машину так трясет на бесконечных ухабах.

Хирург между тем все ворчал и ворчал, то недовольный, что привезли не сразу, то пометки сделали не там… Стью решил, что, наверное, это просто был его способ снять стресс, и перестал обращать на него внимание. А привезти Джека сразу просто не получилось. Разыгравшийся не на шутку ветер с дождём не дал подняться вертушкам. И Джек почти сутки провёл в госпитале в части. Поначалу он был в сознании и, несмотря на дикую боль, умудрялся шутить, пытаясь ободрить Стью и Марека, и без конца спрашивал, не задело ли ещё кого-нибудь. Потом отключился, даже не закрыв глаза. Стью перепугался до оцепенения и пришёл в себя уже снаружи палатки, куда его вывел Марек.

— Все в порядке, — сказал он, закуривая. — Там врачи с ним. И Ив. Подождём пока здесь.

Он протянул пачку Стью. Руки у него тряслись.

Ещё бы. Когда рванула колонка, Стью показалось, что вместе с ней у него разорвалось сердце…

 

… Они въехали в деревню — пять дворов, прижавшихся друг к другу и обнесенных забором из камней и глины, высотой примерно в человеческий рост. Здесь жили чхади, независимое племя горцев. Их поселения были хаотично разбросаны на склонах скал и по берегу реки. Если Стью понял правильно, то в войне они выступали на своей стороне, считая, что горы принадлежат им. Но вооружение им поставлял Геф.

В основном гелвуйцы старались избегать столкновений с ними. Чхади были дикими. В прямом смысле слова. Они не имели чувства страха или самосохранения. И ненавидели все чуждое яростно и безгранично. Даже пастухи предпочитали обходить их стороной. Как Геф умудрился с ними договориться, Стью не понимал. Чхади не шли на контакт и первых послов к себе посадили на колья вдоль дороги. Буквально.

А как-то, выйдя в патруль, их отряд стал свидетелем, как деревенские казнили женщину и её детей. Что послужило поводом, было не ясно. Но смотреть, как их раздирает на куски неистовующая в религиозном экстазе толпа, было невыносимо. 

— Сэр, разрешите расчехлить «Энжи»? — Лоуренс, снайпер, прозвал «Энжи» свою винтовку, дав ей имя в честь жены. При этом никто не слышал, чтобы он хотя бы раз бахвалился своими убитыми. Сейчас Лоуренс занял позицию у самого края уступа и имел отличный вид на творившееся внизу безобразие.

Джек тоже посмотрел на толпу в бинокль.

— Нет, — сухо отказал он. — Они забьют нас количеством.

— Я просто помогу им, — попытался убедить его Лоуренс. — Не могу смотреть, как они мучаются.

— Если ты выстрелишь, тогда мы тоже будем мучаться. И, наверное, даже дольше… ты им не поможешь, брат, — мягко закончил Джек, хотя Стью видел: происходящее внизу ему тоже не нравилось. Но выбирая между незнакомой женщиной, её детьми и своими людьми, Джек не сомневался. Почти.

— Твою мать! Они оторвали девчонке голову! — Майк чуть не вскочил со своего места. — Вот уебки…

— На место! — шепотом рявкнул Джек. — Не смотреть туда. Держим охранение. У нас здесь своя задача.

Но не смотреть не получалось. Маленькое, тощее, безголовое чумазое тело в лохмотьях все ещё корчилось в агонии в расползающейся луже крови. Страшно выла чуть живая мать с переломанными конечностями. Сидя на земле, кренясь на одну сторону, она пыталась разможженными пальцами подтянуть к себе то, что осталось от её ребёнка. Несколько выродков пнули ее, опрокидывая навзничь, и растоптали голову бедной девчушки. Стью видел со своего места, как к ногам нескольких деревенских, потрясавших кулаками и орущих что-то нечленораздельное, прилипли длинные тёмные пряди волос.

Бек с зелёным лицом отполз от края. Его вырвало. Он вытер слезящиеся глаза, шепча:

— За что? За что так можно ненавидеть человека?

Марек посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Бек хотя и служил на Черте уже не первый год, но, младший из всех, все равно считался «новеньким».

— Ну, — спокойно сказал Марек. — Я вот ненавижу их вот за это. Разнес бы их дерьмовые халупы вместе с ними. К херам. До основания.

Он сплюнул в сторону и отвернулся. 

Стью тоже сосредоточился на своём участке, рядом Джек складывал из мелких камушков курган. Пальцы у него мелко дрожали. Стью протянул руку и осторожно сжал его запястье.

Джек поднял на него глаза. Вид у него был совершенно измученный.

«Что, если я не прав?» — одними губами произнёс он. 

— Прав, — вполголоса возразил Стью. — Они разорвут нас на части быстрее, чем ты заправишь новую обойму в свой автомат.

Джек кивнул и подложил в горку ещё щебня.

— Поганое место, — вдруг в сердцах проговорил он. 

Майк, лежавший неподалёку, искоса посмотрел на него, но промолчал.

Они все молчали, пока не вернулись в часть. Но вряд ли кто-то смог на самом деле забыть об увиденном. Стью казалось, что у Джека после этого дня появилась седина в волосах. Или все таки он ошибался, и она появилась раньше?..

 

Сложность с чхади была ещё и в том, что не всегда они вели себя агрессивно. Иногда деревенские выходили навстречу их патрулям или приходили к части. Просили помощи и лекарств. Предлагали купить какие-то мелочи, просили продать им что-нибудь. Просто глазели. Стью от такого внимания всегда было не по себе. А Джек без лишних церемоний сразу брал их на прицел, запрещая своим поддерживать с чхади контакт.

В тот раз они возвращались с очередной «поминальной». Настроение у всех было приподнятое — ни потерь, ни даже раненых. Небывалая удача. Впереди маячил отпуск, и парни, истосковавшиеся за почти девять месяцев по «цивилизации» и семьям, вяло обсуждали по радиосвязи, кто куда рванет в первую очередь и что сделает.

Когда на дорогу, перепрыгивая через канаву, высыпали дети, все напряглись. Но босоногие мальчишки и несколько девочек лишь просто бежали рядом с машинами, смеясь и прося конфет: «Кьяфа, дай! Дай!»

— Что делать? — Майк, насупившись, водил стволом из стороны в сторону.

— Ничего, — отозвался Джек. — Кинь им леденцы. В аптечке лежат.

Некоторые из детей, получив конфеты, отстали. Но несколько пацанят продолжали бежать следом.

Вся расслабленность от удачно прошедшего дежурства бесследно испарилась. Эфир, только что забитый прибаутками и хвастливыми россказнями, очистился. Все напряженно следили за оборвышами.

— Бля, чувствую себя маньяком, — пробормотал Бэл, прижав приклад к плечу.

— Это лучше, чем чувствовать себя трупом, — философски отозвался Майк.

— А как чувствует себя труп? — почему-то заинтересовался Джек.

— Никак, — отрезал Ив. — Хватит нести херню.

Стью, слушая их трепотню, внимательно смотрел на дорогу. Бегущие рядом дети его тревожили.

Когда начали стрелять, все привычно повыскакивали из машин, скатываясь в канаву. Кто-то даже успел столкнуть с дороги детей. Мальчишки, изгваздавшись в жидкой грязи и нечистотах, с любопытством тянули шеи, пытаясь рассмотреть, что творится по другую сторону дороги. Лоуренс и Бэл отпихивали их за спину, чтобы не зацепило шальной пулей. Джек и Марек, растянувшись на обочине под прикрытием колёс, выискивали стрелков.

— Вижу, — наконец сказал Марек. — Сорок на запад. Подсветить их?

— Нет, — отказался Джек. — Для артиллерии слишком близко. Лоуренс, готовь «Энжи».

Когда стрелки замолчали, отряд двинулся дальше. Оживление, с которым они грузились в машины пару часов назад, полностью исчезло.

— Это пиздец, брат, — возмущался Майк. — Нам колёса прострелили.

— Хорошо, что не двигатель, брат, — расслабленно сказал Шон. Его яркие фенечки, которые он носил не снимая, не обращая внимания на устав, были все в грязи. — Колёса поменять можно.

— Едем так, — сказал Джек. — Мне не нравится это место.

Они посадили мальчишек с собой в машины: «Не бросать же теперь, мало ли кто там еще по кустам рыскает». И двинулись дальше.

Когда впереди показалась деревня — пять дворов, обнесенных забором высотой в человеческий рост — Джек приказал ссадить детей.

Мальчишки слезли, но убегать не спешили, цепляясь за подножки и двери.

Они что-то балагурили на своём и показывали то на дорогу, то на дома.

— Что они там болтают? — не выдержал Бэл. — Эй, малец! — окликнул он одного. — Тебе чего надо?

— Дорога сломалась, — с сильным акцентом сказал мальчик постарше. — Вчера. Не пройдёт, — он показал на машину.

— Как думаешь, врёт или нет? — спросил у Джека Стью.

— Врёт, — мрачно ответил вместо него Ив.

Джек потер подбородок.

— У нас колеса пробиты, — сказал он. — Лучше бы побыстрее до базы. А если правда разбита, то придётся возвращаться, а мы и так на ободах. А если менять — еще время… Давай в объезд.

Они въехали в деревню. Точнее, свернули и поехали по дороге, почти вплотную примыкавшей к высокой глиняной стене. На другой стороне дороги были сложены высокие конусообразные печи. Торчали чахлые кусты, паслись на привязи понурые ослики. Ходили женщины, бегали дети.

Наверное, всему виной были мальчишки, оставшиеся во время обстрела рядом. Наверное, это вызвало какое-то доверие к ним. Или что-то подобное. Сложно сказать точно. Но ничем другим Стью не мог объяснить то, что, когда впереди показалась колонка, Джек приказал остановиться и вышел из машины.

— Хочу морду умыть. Весь в этом дерьме.

— Отличная идея! — оживился Майк. — И канистры можно наполнить.

— Ну, нахрен, — возразил Ив. — Кто знает, что тут за вода?..

Стью, немного задержавшийся возле машины, разглядывая колёса, сначала услышал глухой хлопок, а подняв взгляд, словно в замедленной съёмке увидел, как у колонки за спиной мальчишки разрастается неровный огненный куст. Как мальчика причудливо выгибает вперёд. Как лобовое стекло у машины словно бы пузырится, лопаясь и взрываясь осколками. Как «черепашится» на заднем сидении Майк, как в открытую дверь ударной волной выбрасывает Ива. Как в лицо бьёт обжигающий жар. И как на смятый капот падает что-то громоздкое и тяжёлое. И сразу после — весь мир закрутился и загремел...

***

… В больнице Джеку было скучно. Он равнодушно проходил мимо медсестер, не толкался возле маленького киоска в холле, не смотрел телевизор. А выполнив все, что требовал врач, уходил на полянку в больничном саду и сидел там до самого ужина.

Здесь было полно бабочек.

Не тех, что водрузили корону на голову Сайласа, а других. Обычных. Небольших, с темными переливающимися крылышками. Точно таких же было много в части у Черты. Стью подозревал, именно они и были причиной того, что Джек облюбовал это место.

Однажды, ещё на Черте, Джек как-то сказал:

— У местных есть поверье, что бабочки — это души погибших воинов.

Стью, наблюдая, как те лепятся на стенку палатки, в которой был оборудован небольшой морг, заметил:

— Это многое объясняет.

— Они берегут нас, — не поддержал его тон Джек.

Одна из бабочек опустилась ему на плечо, и Джек замер, боясь её спугнуть.

Стью хотелось спросить, касается ли поверье тех, оранжевых, которых король выдал за благословение, или душами были только эти, маленькие и тёмные? Но не стал.

Здесь, в больнице, бабочки вились вокруг Джека, словно бы между ними была какая-то связь. Стью они пугали. Но Джек, подставляя им ладони, лишь смеялся над ним. А однажды сказал:

— Ты знаешь. Эти малыши покрывают большие расстояния. Так что, если бы я здесь умер, я бы все равно вернулся к вам. Следил бы, чтобы вы никуда не вляпались.

К нему на пальцы, расправив хрупкие трепещущие крылышки, осторожно опустилась одна из бабочек, наверное, совсем молоденькая — ещё не такая траурная, с красноватыми и зеленоватыми пятнышками по краям. Джек ласково подул на нее, а Стью отвесил ему подзатыльник. Но при взгляде на огромный, переливающийся живой ковёр на тенистой стороне дуба ему стало не по себе. Неужели они правда прилетели сюда за ними?

***

Джеку было смешно, а ведь он на самом деле чуть не умер.

Тогда, сидя в коридоре, Стью потерял счет времени, не видя и не замечая ничего вокруг, не сводя глаз с дверей, за которыми лежал Джек. В какой-то момент к нему подошёл Ив, и Стью даже не сразу понял, что его не должно быть здесь, в Шайло. Ив что-то говорил, но Стью не слышал ни слова, уши как будто забило ватой. Тогда Ив наклонился и, поднырнув ему под руку, взвалил на плечо, поднимая. Стью попытался сказать ему, что не может уйти, оставив Джека одного, но тут в глазах потемнело, и он куда-то провалился.

 

Очнулся он от голосов и пару минут лежал, не открывая глаз и просто слушая звуки. Потом в одном из говоривших узнал Сайласа и сосредоточился.

— … как я уже упоминал, в целом на текущий момент прогноз благоприятный, — устало цедил незнакомый голос. — Конечно, будут последствия, все таки два раза клиническая, вы же понимаете. И, скорее всего, останутся боли, мы вытащили из него почти ведро осколков. Но он поправится… 

— Сколько он будет восстанавливаться? — помолчав, спросил Сайлас.

Врач вздохнул.

— Зависит от многого. Какой ресурс у организма. От возрастных изменений. От некоторых других факторов… Полагаю, через полгода он будет вполне мобилен… просто имейте в виду, в другой раз так может и не повезти…

 

Стью приоткрыл глаза: говорившие стояли за марлевой ширмой у громоздкой кровати. Тихо попискивали приборы, что-то шелестело, тикали часы. В приглушенном, слегка синеватом свете сквозь полупрозрачную тканевую дымку все казалось каким-то сюрреалистичным. 

И сюрреалистичнее всего было то, что говорил Сайлас.

— … подготовьте бумаги по всей форме. Созовем комиссию, пора ему на заслуженный отдых…

У Стью пересохло во рту. Джека списывают? Он попытался сесть на неудобной кушетке, на которой лежал, но не смог даже пошевелиться. 

Надо было сказать, остановить. Заставить короля отменить решение. Стью чуял нутром: если король отправит Джека в отставку, произойдёт что-то страшное. Но язык как будто прилип к нёбу. Наверное, ему что-то вкололи, что-то расслабляющее. Стью замычал, как ему казалось, громко, но ни врач, ни Сайлас, направившись к выходу, продолжая обсуждать своё, не обратили на него внимания….

***

...Поначалу Джек терпел. Ждал, когда ему скажут, что все. Можно. Свободен. Но проходили дни, недели, и его выдержка дала трещину.

Как-то Стью, и днём и ночью теперь следовавший за Джеком по пятам как приклеенный, проснулся от того, что в смежной, между двух спален, ванной громко шумела вода. Его буквально выбросило из постели, он в один немыслимый прыжок оказался у дверей и не мешкая распахнул их, боясь того, что ожидал увидеть. Поэтому поначалу, ворвавшись в комнату, он просто застыл в проеме, не понимая, что происходит.

Джек сидел на бортике ванной, спустив в неё босые ноги. О дно, брызгаясь и пенясь, била мощная струя воды. Стью успел удивиться, как ещё не сорвало кран, когда его заметил Джек.

— Разбудил? — мирно и немного виновато спросил он. — Извини, просто не спалось.

Стью подошёл ближе, присел на край и закрутил кран.

— Что ты делаешь? — Он пытливо посмотрел на Джека.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Было слишком тихо, — наконец сказал он. — В голову полезло всякое. Я решил посидеть здесь, пока…

Он замолчал и потянулся. Задравшаяся майка обнажила разлапистый багровый рубец на животе. Заметив, что Стью смотрит, Джек недовольно одернул майку.

— Уже не болит, — сказал он совсем другим тоном. — Когда нас пошлют обратно?

Стью сглотнул, во рту как будто стало горько. Джек все ещё не знал о решении короля.

— Брат, ты в порядке? — встревожился Джек.

Он вылез из ванны и прошлепал к Стью. На светлой плитке за ним оставались целые лужицы. Джек присел рядом.

— Стью? — позвал он.

Стью перевёл взгляд на его лицо.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — мягко сказал Джек.

Сердце у Стью болезненно затрепыхалось. Джек его состояние понял по-своему. Он положил ладонь ему на шею, осторожно поглаживая.

— Это не трусость, Стью. Тебе не нужно всюду следовать за мной.

— Джек… — неуверенно начал Стью. — Джек…

Джек прижал к его губам пальцы, заставляя замолчать.

— Я серьёзно, Стью. Ты устал, я же вижу. Черта… она не для всех. И мне будет легче, зная, что ты дома. В безопасности…

Стью вывернулся из-под его руки.

— Джек, — громче чем нужно позвал он. Джек замолчал, в его взгляде проступила тревога. — Джек, ты не вернешься туда, — Стью постарался выделить голосом это «ты».

Джек с недоумением нахмурился.

— Что это еще за херня? Ты меня, что ли, не пустишь?

Стью беспомощно уставился на него.

— Джек… это король. Решение короля. Он не сказал тебе?

Сначала на лице у Джека промелькнуло недоверие, его тут же прогнал шок, затем на смену им обоим пришла злоба. Джек дико засмеялся.

— Вот, значит, как?

— В связи с ранением было решено признать тебя небоеспосбным. Комиссия созывалась ещё месяц назад, — невыразительно добавил Стью. — Ты не вернешься. Мы не вернёмся.

Джек вскочил, заметался по комнате, матеря Сайласа, хефашей, врачей и все, на что падал взгляд. Стью наблюдал за ним, не зная, что еще сказать. Как успокоить. Лишь чувствуя, что оставлять его одного тоже нельзя.

Наконец Джек выдохся. Он опустился на корточки и, покачиваясь, заплакал, давясь слезами.

Стью подошёл к нему и сел рядом. Джек ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Я не могу здесь, — захлебываясь рыданиями, простонал он. — Не могу. Мне нужно туда, понимаешь?

Стью понимал. И ещё он понимал, что сейчас в Джеке сломалось что-то окончательно и бесповоротно. И от мысли, что он сам сломал его, Стью хотелось застрелиться.

***

В первый раз Джек сбежал из Шайло через три месяца. Сразу после того, как привезли очередную партию «героев, отдавших свои жизни на дальних рубежах королевства». Он смотрел на процессию остановившимся мертвым взглядом, и Стью был уверен: думает про своих парней, оставшихся у Черты. Он отказался надевать парадный мундир и, натянув старый камуфляж, спустился вниз. Туда, где чуть на отшибе, в стороне от рыдающих матерей и отцов, безутешных вдов, девушек, сестер и братьев, скучковались такие же как он сам, пестрые, изувеченные, обозленные — из госпиталя — и мрачные, загорелые дочерна, приехавшие на побывку. Они приветствовали его как своего. Он и был одним из них. Они, смеясь, хлопали его по плечам, пожимали руки и с гордостью вставали рядом. Стью, немного отставший, поразился, насколько они — все такие разные — похожи. Неуловимо и пугающе. Чем-то затаенным, скрытым, диким и смертоносным. Чем-то очень хрупким.

 

За спиной, на передвижной платформе, негодовала королева, а Стью с ужасом различил на лицах искалеченных бойцов — и у Джека тоже — не траур, а зависть к тем, кто лежал в деревянных ящиках, покрытых оранжевыми флагами. Когда к трибуне вышел король, чтоб зачитать погребальную речь, Джек закричал, пронзительно и громко, прижав кулак к груди. Его подхватили остальные, заглушая короля. Водители катафалков, видимо, тоже из солдат, стали жать на клаксоны и сорвали фуражки. Стью видел, как у одного из них по щекам текли слезы. Толпа, выстроившаяся вдоль дороги, загудела, зашумела, пропуская вперед комиссованных раннее. Все вместе они зашагали рядом с катафалками, провожая своих так, как хотели, а не как решило командование во главе с королем.

Стью, испугавшись, что начнутся беспорядки, заторопился к Джеку. Но пробиться к нему оказалось не так-то просто. Бойцы, целые и искалеченные, окружили его такой плотной стеной, что Стью подумалось: пожелай сейчас Джек захватить корону, Сайлас бы не смог ему противостоять.

 

Позже, вечером, Стью успел услышать, как король выговаривал Джеку за его «выходку на траурной церемонии прощания с павшими».

— Ты ведешь себя недостойно, — вторила Сайласу королева.

Джек молчал. А утром Стью обнаружил пустую спальню.

 

Джек нашёлся через неделю в военной части под Шайло. Когда Стью вошёл в небольшую комнатку, Джек играл в карты с несколькими офицерами. Он кивнул ему. Доиграл партию, после чего спокойно собрался и пошёл за Стью следом. И только уже сидя в машине, Джек устало спросил:

— Вот чего он ко мне привязался, а?

Стью вздохнул и повернул ключ зажигания. О том, кого Джек имел в виду, уточнять не требовалось. Стью пытался придумать какой-нибудь достойный ответ или вопрос, который пригасил бы раздражение Джека. Но когда наконец подобрал слова, то обнаружил, что Джек спит. Тогда Стью сбавил скорость, чтобы машину трясло поменьше. И, глядя на асфальт, убегающий под колёса, думал, как так получилось, что Джек стал ломаться? Когда это началось? Почему он — Стью — этого не заметил?

***

Как-то давно, ещё до попытки переворота, Джек рассказывал, что гвардейцы его приняли не сразу.

— Было так обидно, знаешь. Кримсона, сына генерала, приняли, а меня нет. А он ведь скотина та ещё. Бычил на всех, он же — элита. Офицер. — Джек, посмеиваясь, курил, расслабленно сидя на кровати. — А меня сторонились. Принц же…. А я так хотел стать для них своим… начитался всякой ерунды про гвардейское братство, дружбу, баек наслушался от Абнера о воинском долге, чести, отваге… Просто грезил всем этим. Про дедовщину ничего не знал, пока не столкнулся… Картинка перед глазами стояла, как должно быть. А вышло — я к ним, а они от меня. Как в детстве: выводят в парк, а всех детей в кружок. И сидишь один, как дебил, в песочнице… Я думал, что, если вести себя на равных, они поймут, что мы одинаковые, что я не считаю себя лучше, чем они. Но их, кажется, это лишь ещё больше злило. Ждал, когда нас пошлют вместе на дело, считал, что боевая операция нас объединит. А в итоге облажался — карты перепутал — и стал посмешищем. Даже до отца дошло… Как-то даже слышал анекдоты про себя. Плакал, когда никто не видел… А потом попал к Бузу — он как раз лейтенанта-полковника получил, хороший мужик, — и он мне популярно объяснил, что мы никогда не будем на равных. Я — офицер, а они — мои подчиненные. И между нами всегда будет пропасть. И моя задача — не любви от них добиваться, а выполнения приказов и никого не потерять. Как-то просто все рассказал, доходчиво, что главное — со своим сержантом общий язык найти, а дальше уже от него зависит, примут тебя или нет. А я как раз после переподготовки был. Не видел никого почти полтора месяца, вышел к взводу, а у меня, оказывается, новый сержант — Марек. И вообще лиц много новых. Я Мареку честно признался, что не очень представляю, как себя вести с ними, чтобы они доверяли мне. Он мне посоветовал выучить личные дела у всех, как кого зовут, характеры, привычки, особенности… и говорить по делу, не дергать их по пустякам, а об остальном он позаботится сам. И все как-то совсем по-другому пошло. Не так, как в первый раз… А к тому, что лица часто меняются, я так и не привык…

***

Второй раз они «сбежали» вместе.

Ни о чем не предупреждая заранее, Джек ввалился к нему в комнату рано утром, когда за окном только начало светлеть небо на горизонте.

— Ты же не местный? Я имею в виду, издалека? — присев на кровать, без предисловий спросил Джек, едва Стью открыл глаза.

Стью облизал сухие губы и кивнул. В голове еще стоял сонный туман, веки слипались сами собой, и говорить не хотелось, а хотелось спать.

Но Джек точно не думал про сон. Уставившись перед собой немигающим взглядом, он сгорбился, уперевшись локтями в колени, и потер руки.

— Давай сгоняем? — напряженно предложил он.

— Куда? — с трудом подавив зевок, спросил Стью.

— К тебе, — Джек мазнул по нему взглядом. В сумраке комнаты его лицо казалось неестественно белым.

— Ко мне, — утвердительно повторил Стью, наконец просыпаясь.

Джек кивнул, выжидающе глядя на него. Стью подтянулся и сел на кровати.

— Когда? — уточнил он.

— Сейчас. — Джек поднялся, глядя теперь на него сверху вниз. — Я собрал сумки.

Стью свесил ноги с кровати и посмотрел на него более осмысленно. Джек был уже одет. Он все решил и просто ждал, что ему ответят.

Стью потер подбородок.

— Хорошо, — он всё-таки зевнул, — но ты ведешь.

Джек улыбнулся.

— Не вопрос, брат. Собирайся. — Он легко хлопнул Стью по плечу и вышел.

После его ухода Стью сидел несколько секунд, глядя в стену, потом со вздохом поднялся и направился в ванную.

***

Первую остановку они сделали, отъехав от Шайло километров на двести, когда бензин почти закончился.

Стью пил кофе, сидя на капоте, ожидая, когда Джек заполнит канистры, и рассматривал небо. Утро было в самом разгаре. Свежее и ясное. Поле, на краю которого стояла древняя заправка, ещё не начало желтеть, где-то высоко в небе голосили птицы. Было хорошо и спокойно.

Наконец Джек поставил полные канистры в багажник, вернул заправочный пистолет обратно на колонку, закрыл бак и подошёл к Стью, устраиваясь рядом. Стью протянул ему второй стаканчик.

— Немного остыл, — сказал он.

Джек отхлебнул немного и кивнул, соглашаясь.

Некоторое время они молчали, прихлебывая кофе и рассматривая нехитрый пейзаж. Из маленького магазинчика при заправке доносилось потрескивающее радио. Ему вторил сипловатый голос невыспавшейся продавщицы. Казалось, время остановилось и они все в нем увязли, как в янтаре. Желая запечатлеть всё это в памяти, Стью отставил пустой стаканчик в сторону, слез с капота и очень внимательно осмотрелся.

— Все в порядке? — расслабленно спросил Джек, подставив лицо солнцу и прикрыв глаза.

— Да, в полном. — Стью ещё повертелся на месте и, повернувшись к Джеку, поинтересовался:

— Так и в чем была спешка?

Джек приоткрыл один глаз.

— Ни в чем… Просто дворец надоел.

Стью покачал головой.

— Круто, брат. Тогда почему нельзя было сначала выспаться?

Джек посмотрел на него в упор.

— Потому что надоело, брат.

Стью тяжело вздохнул.

— Подменить тебя? — спросил он.

— Нет, — Джек снова расслабился.

— Ладно. — Стью посмотрел на магазинчик. — Я в туалет, — предупредил он, и Джек кивнул.

 

В маленьком туалете при магазинчике Стью первым делом достал телефон и позвонил Томасине отчитаться, не желая, чтобы их преследовали. Томасина взяла с него слово отзваниваться регулярно, пригрозила выслать спецотряд, если от них не будет вестей, и отключилась. Стью немного расслабился и, умываясь, подумал о другом. Дома он не был почти двадцать лет и сомневался, что хочет сейчас туда возвращаться. Что готов увидеть, как выросла сестра и постарели родители. Что они вообще узнают его. С чего Джеку уперлась его деревня?

 

С чего и зачем, Стью понял по дороге. Чтобы добраться до деревушки, где он родился, нужно было проехать через всю страну. С запада на восток, от Гедеона до Кардоса. А там — до самых скал, которые отделяли Гильбоа от Эфра. У их подножия, на берегу реки, и расположилась его маленькая деревня. Конечно, Джека интересовала вовсе не она, а километры, между ним и Шайло, увеличивающиеся с каждой минутой. Ему не дали вернуться туда, куда рвалось его сердце, и он бежал оттуда, где его пытались удержать. Чем дальше за спиной оставалась столица, тем оживлённее становился Джек. Он часто останавливал машину, смотрел в окно, чему-то улыбался. Или выходил, садился на капот или багажник и подолгу не сводил глаз с горизонта. И, когда они остановились первый раз на ночевку в дешевом мотеле, заснул сразу, как только лег, чего не бывало с ним уже давно. Стью же, напротив, несмотря на усталость, долго сидел рядом, думая, что будет дальше…

 

Сегодня была очередь Стью вести. Джек спал, раскинувшись на кресле пассажира. Стью крутил руль и задумчиво грыз зубочистку.

Они проехали уже больше половины пути, никуда не торопясь, время от времени заворачивая во встречные города постираться, пополнить запасы или просто отдохнуть от дороги и потолкаться среди людей. Как сейчас.

 

Стью рассеянно поглядывал по сторонам. На улицах было тихо и малолюдно, несмотря на то, что день уже давно перевалил за полдень. Можно было бы, конечно, все списать на моросящий дождь, но вряд ли дело было в нем. Полупустые улицы вызывали у Стью чувство тревоги, хотя городок был ухожен и красив.

Повернув на перекрёстке, Стью едва не ударил по тормозам: на несколько помпезном здании прямо по курсу были спущены государственные флаги. Стью прикусил губу и покосился на Джека. Тот по-прежнему спал.

Тогда Стью повернул на ближайшем повороте и, остановившись у первого встречного лоточника, купил местную газету. На титульной странице пестрело: «Объявлен траур. 12 павших героев. Сыновья не вернутся домой», «Возобновление боёв под Лисьим лесом.»

Стью снова посмотрел на Джека. Тот все ещё спал. Тогда Стью принял решение: он сел в машину и, чувствуя себя предателем, направил её к выезду из города. По дороге на одной из улиц ему померещился катафалк. Но вглядываться пристальнее он не стал.

Когда Джек проснулся, они уже снова катили по загородному шоссе.

— Ещё не приехали? — удивился Джек, зевая и потягиваясь.

— Там по всему городу почему-то были дороги перекрыты, и я подумал, что нам не стоит туда лезть, — сказал Стью. — Скоро будет мотель, как будто даже неплохой. Остановимся там?

Джек согласно кивнул, потирая глаза. Стью покрепче сжал руль.

Он убеждал себя, что поступил правильно — Джек только начал успокаиваться, приходить в себя. И Стью надеялся, это значило, что Джек сможет оставить прошлое в прошлом и двигаться дальше. Он боялся, и небезосновательно, что встреча с чужим горем все нарушит. Джек в каждом вернувшемся с войны видел своих парней и погибших оплакивал как братьев, не делая между ними разницы.

«Но они не твоя семья! — хотелось крикнуть Стью. — Неужели ты этого не видишь? Ты же для них чужой, выскочка».

Но Джек правда этого не видел. Почти в каждом городишке, в любом занюханном баре он легко вычислял прошедших Черту. Подходил к ним, заводил разговор и не замечал злых, оценивающих, изучающих взглядов. У Стью в этот момент всякий раз сводило живот: что, если нападут? Он прекрасно знал, на что они способны. И да, Джек прошёл ту же школу и ту же войну, но он-то не видел в них угрозы, считая их равными. А они считали его другим…

***

Чем меньше оставалось до конца их путешествия, тем больше Стью цеплялся за любой предлог, чтобы растянуть их поездку ещё хотя бы на чуть-чуть. Наконец однажды вечером, когда до деревни осталось не больше получаса езды, Стью остановился у потрепанного маленького мотеля. Джек, ничего не говоря, пошел доставать сумки, а Стью задержался в машине, сжимая руль. Он сам не знал, что его тревожит. 

Позади хлопнул багажник, и вскоре Джек постучал по стеклу, привлекая внимание.

— Пойду сниму номер, — сказал он.

— Да, — отозвался Стью. — Да, хорошо.

Он вышел из машины, обошел её кругом, зачем-то попинал колеса и, прислонившись к крылу, принялся ждать. Солнце уже почти село, на трассе было пусто, в листве деревьев у мотеля щебетали птицы. Все было уже такое привычное, мирное, а у Стью, словно наперекор всему этому, на душе было тяжело и гадостно. 

— Брат, идем, — позвал его Джек, вернувшийся от администратора. — Вон наш номер. — Он махнул рукой, показывая на поцарапанную дверь со стеклом, выкрашенную в белый.

Стью подхватил сумки и поплелся за ним. 

Джек легко взбежал на низкое длинное крыльцо, открыл дверь и рассмеялся.

— О, смотри, какой дизайн! Это же люкс!

Стью слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— А чего ты ожидал? — рассеянно спросил он. — Это тебе не город. Спорим, здесь не было ремонта с момента постройки?

Стью прошёл в комнату, остановился у одной из кроватей, поставил на неё сумки, присел на корточки и открыл одну.

Джек, наоборот, беспокойно покружил по номеру, включил и выключил старенькое радио на тумбочке, щелкнул пару раз светом, заглянул в ванную комнату, и опустился на кровать рядом с сумками.

— Стью, все в порядке?

Стью задумался.

У _них_ было все в порядке. Никто из них не болел, не был голоден, у них была крыша над головой и полный бак бензина. А отчего _ему_ было не по себе, он не знал. И, наверное, грузить этим Джека, кажется, наконец, начавшего принимать свою новую жизнь, не стоило. 

— Да, — когда пауза уже совсем затянулось и Джек нахмурился, сказал Стью. — Просто все думаю: я же так и не предупредил своих, что мы едем.

— Позвони сейчас, — пожал плечами Джек.

Стью кивнул. И больше для виду, чем потому что правда хотел этого, подошёл к старому, ещё дисковому телефону и набрал номер, подивившись, что ещё не забыл его за двадцать с небольшим лет.

Он выждал несколько гудков, когда в трубке щелкнуло и искаженный мамин голос бодро протараторил: «Вы попали к Лоре и Питу. Сейчас нас нет у телефона, но мы послушаем ваше сообщение позже. Все? Пит, все или ещё что-то…« Оборвав её на полуфразе, прозвучал сигнал начала записи. И Стью, в смятении слушавший голос матери, замешкался.

— Э… — протянул он. — Мам? Я, э… заеду к вам завтра. С другом…. До встречи.

Он положил трубку и обнаружил, что у него вспотели ладони.

— Я в душ, — шелестя чем-то, произнёс за спиной Джек.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Стью.

Когда зашумела вода, Стью, чтобы не сидеть в одиночестве, включил древний телевизор. Изображение почему-то было черно-белым. Но ничуть этого не смущаясь, на экране что-то бодро пела про любовь густо накрашенная девица. От басов натуженно захрипели динамики, и Стью переключил канал. Прослушал прогноз погоды и, как только началась реклама, щелкнул дальше. Здесь в честь какой-то очередной годовщины показывали старую хронику десятилетней давности. Стью, чувствуя ностальгию, замер, разглядывая знакомые лица. Вот что-то вещал Сайлас, за ним, глядя куда-то вдаль, улыбалась тщательно отрепетрированной улыбкой Роза, рядом стоял хмурый, совсем ещё мальчишка, Джек. Мишель камера упорно игнорировала. Но Стью помнил, что она стояла слева от королевы и была растеряна и чем-то обижена.Что-то неразборчиво пробормотал за кадром диктор, и изображение сменилось, показав неприлично счастливого Дэвида Шепарда в новеньком капитанском мундире, мимолетного фаворита короля. Стью, воровато оглянувшись на дверь ванной, вернул канал с певичкой и выключил телевизор. 

Шепард негласно был запретной темой в разговорах, хотя Джек ни разу ни о чем подобном не просил. Но как-то давно, ещё на Черте, в редкую минуту отдыха, когда наконец-то выпала возможность разбрестись по разным углам и отдохнуть друг от друга, а все, оставшись вместе, просто развалились на поляне перед палаткой и трепались обо всем, Майк, критикуя политику короля, припомнил Шепарда. Джек, лежавший тут же и смотревший в небо, никак не отреагировал. 

— А чем он сейчас занимается? — лениво сплевывая табачный сок в сторону, спросил Марек.

— Его вроде изгнали, — неуверенно подал голос Бек.

Джек промолчал.

— Ищет другой жизни, наверное, — доброжелательно сказал Шон, покусывая травинку.

— Или уже нашёл. — Майк руками обрисовал на себе большое пузо и грудь, а затем младенца в руках. Все заржали.

Джек сел.

— Я слышал, — начал кто-то, — его видели в Аустерии. Якшался с хефашами…

— Куда бы он ни пошёл, если он ещё жив, Сайлас не отпустит его без присмотра, — оборвал его Джек поднимаясь. — По крайней мере, я так думаю… Пойду займу очередь в душ, — добавил он и ушёл.

Когда он скрылся из виду, Марек вполголоса заметил:

— Кажется, не стоило об этом.

— Да, лажанули. — Бэл тоже сел, подтянув к себе автомат. — Нехорошо вышло.

Общее расслабленное настроение разбилось, все зашевелились и начали расходиться.

Стью тоже подхватился и побежал догонять Джека.

Но отныне имя Шепарда единодушно отнесли к списку табу, где уже были Кросс, Джозеф, неудачный мятеж, несколько провальных вылазок, много разного другого и даже — Люсинда, разрыв с Джеком у которой произошел по обоюдному согласию и очень мягко.

«Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, — говорил Джек. — Мы только делаем выводы и двигаемся вперед. В нашей жизни всегда будет хватать дерьма, и нет смысла без конца пережевывать то, что уже случилось». Вот Стью и не хотел пережевывать те давние события в очередной раз. И уж тем более чтобы Джека сейчас стриггерило из-за человека, который и так уже своей избранностью развалил и страну, и королевскую семью.

 

Ночью Стью долго не мог уснуть. В конце концов, устав лежать, он сел и посмотрел на вторую кровать. Джек крепко спал, сдвинув подушку в сторону и подложив под голову руку, не обращая внимания на тусклый свет, проникающий через тонкие занавески и льющийся прямо ему в лицо. Из-под сползшего одеяла по его плечу змеились тёмные длинные рубцы. Убедившись, что он спит, Стью осторожно встал, натянул джинсы, прихватил ботинки и, ступая как можно тише, вышел на крыльцо.

На улице было прохладно и довольно светло. Полная яркая луна давала резкие длинные тени. И то ли из-за этого, то ли из-за некоторой монохромности, но в таком виде мир показался Стью проще, понятнее и привычнее. Он сел, натянул ботинки и съежился, уткнувшись подбородком в колени и обхватив себя за плечи. Конечно, надо было захватить рубашку или куртку, но Стью не хотел случайным неловким движением разбудить Джека. Хотя, когда через пару минут снова скрипнула дверь и, набросив ему на плечи ветровку, рядом присел Джек, Стью не удивился.

— Простынешь же, — сказал Джек, вытягивая ноги и откидываясь на локти. — Хорошо, — добавил он. — Хорошая ночь. 

— Да, — отозвался Стью.

Он, подтянул повыше куртку и снова замер. Где-то вдали лаяли собаки. Из комнатки администратора доносились звуки какого-то шоу, шедшего по телевизору. В одном из номеров скандалила парочка подростков, явно приехавших сюда из ближайшей деревушки. Где-то шумела дорога, иногда вскрикивала какая-то птица, что-то стрекотало. Стью казалось, он бы мог так вечно сидеть здесь на крыльце рядом с Джеком и слушать ночь, дышать ею.

— Как на Черте, — тихо произнёс Джек, прикрыв глаза.

Стью облизал губы, сердце вдруг резко заколотилось.

Ему хотелось спросить, крикнуть прямо в лицо: «Почему тебя так тянет туда? Почему ты не можешь жить здесь?» Вместо этого Стью вздохнул, прерывисто и как будто с всхлипом. Джек встрепенулся.

— Стью? — позвал он.

— Порядок, — сдавленно ответил Стью.

Джек помолчал, о чем-то думая, потом задал вопрос:

— Волнуешься?

Стью, не сразу поняв, что тот имеет в виду, с облегчением ухватился за предлог.

— Да. Да конечно.

Джек снова помолчал.

— Вы в ссоре? — осторожно уточнил он.

Стью удивился.

— Да нет, почему?

— Ну, — Джек пожал плечами, — столько лет не общались. Ведь есть причина.

— Мы общались, — возразил Стью.

Джек с любопытством посмотрел на него.

— Мы переписывались, — пояснил Стью. — Созваниваться было неудобно, да и дорого.

— Почему тогда ты уехал отсюда? — поинтересовался Джек.

Стью улыбнулся.

Джек легко толкнул его плечом. Дескать, давай, не тяни, рассказывай.

— Это маленькая деревня, — как будто это что-то объясняло, сказал Стью. И видя, что Джек его не понимает, продолжил: — Здесь сложно с работой. Так что я пошёл служить, потом продлил контракт. Потом получил рекомендацию в дворцовый караул. Ну и... так и осел в Шайло.

— И ни разу не приехал, — констатировал Джек, думая о чем-то своём.

— Это маленькая деревня, — терпеливо повторил Стью. — Тут все иначе. Мы переписывались, я присылал деньги. Подарки на праздники. Зачем мне было приезжать?

Джек прикусил губу. Потом улыбнулся и легко хлопнул его по спине.

— Не обижайся, брат. Просто, я думал, это у меня семья с причудами.

Стью тоже улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Семья с причудами — это к Шону или к Майку, — сказал он и прикусил язык.

Но Джек лишь весело и коротко расхохотался.

— Скучаю по ним, — просто сказал он, отсмеявшись, и так же серьёзно, продолжил: — И ты не прав, Джил с этими своими розовыми цветами в волосах была очень мила, а Сюзи сочинила тебе песню и даже спела. Чем ты недоволен?...

***

...Иногда бывает, что суть некоторых вещей проявляется не сразу, скрываясь за другим, более очевидным объяснением. Так, когда Джек сказал, что хочет заехать к семьям своих гвардейцев, Стью решил, что Джеком движет чувство вины за то, что он здесь, а они нет. Но уже после первой встречи — с матерью Теренса, погибшего три года назад, — Стью стало ясно, что он ошибся и настоящая причина этого желания совсем другая. Но только когда за спиной было уже больше десятка таких встреч, Стью понял, что таким образом Джек здесь, на Большой Земле, пытался стать ближе к своим, оставшимся там, на Черте. Независимо от того, как проходили эти встречи — были ему рады или проклинали и ненавидели — Джек хотел разделить это: и боль утраты, и тоску ожидания, и надежду, и горечь. И Стью, поначалу боявшийся этих визитов, смирился, когда увидел, что именно после них Джек начал успокаиваться.

 

— …Бек только о вас и говорит, вот, смотрите, в каждом письме: «... наш ротный самый лучший»... И вот здесь ещё, и вот…

— …А я только вас вспоминала, думаю, вот, вы же вернулись, может, и Джимми одумается. Семь лет. Сколько ж можно?..

— …а Майк звонил на прошлой неделе. Говорит, дожди у них там сильные. А у него наушники у плеера сломались. Скучает. Я ему по телефону полчаса песни пела…

— …знаете, Билли на самом деле совсем не злой был. Все думаю, как так вышло, что он служить пошёл? У него ведь диссертация осталась недописанная. А я теперь смотрю на фото и — Марта есть, я есть, а Билли нет. Как так вышло?..

— …я тебя не виню, милый. Но ты-то вот здесь, а мой родный там. Ты б вернул его мне? Скажи — увольняю! Ты ж командир его, что ж ему там, обязательно помереть надо?..

— …зря ты это, Джек. Зачем рвешь себя? Со мной порядок. Да, поначалу все больше по кругу ходил. Сильно в сторону вело. Привыкнуть не мог, что слева ничего не вижу, и руки не хватало. А сейчас — вот смотри, видишь? Порядок со мной, порядок, хоть сейчас обратно. А может, можно?..

— …ненавижу, убирайтесь отсюда! Ненавижу вас всех!..

— …а я жду, он сказал мне, что вернётся. Он мне никогда не врёт. Раз обещал, значит, так и будет. Просто подождать нужно…

— …зачем вы приехали? Брат спит. Только что уснул. Уходите. Я полицию вызову! Он из-за вас злой…

Десятки людей, все такие разные, замкнувшиеся в своем горе, сходящие с ума, терпеливо ждущие, любящие и ненавидящие, разочаровавшиеся. Все такие разные, часто даже не знающие друг о друге, но такие похожие, как будто облаченные в невидимый камуфляж. Большинство все же встречало их с радостью, цепляясь за возможность поговорить о том, кого нет рядом и, возможно, — или уже — никогда и не будет. Матери торопились рассказать, как рос, мужал, каким был до, каким стал после. Отцы чаще молчали. Братья злились. Сёстры и жены плакали. Дети просто смотрели. Сложнее всего было с уже отвоевавшими. Те — надеялись. Тянулись навстречу, искалеченные и переломанные. Цеплялись. Стью отчаянно хотелось сбежать, Джек оставался рядом и слушал.

Когда впереди осталась только одна цель — деревня Стью, — Стью был измотан до предела, а у Джека словно открылось второе дыхание...

***

...Стью остановил машину у калитки, чуть съехав на обочину, и несколько минут просто смотрел в окно на дом.

— Изменился? — тихо спросил Джек.

— Немного, — хрипло ответил Стью. — Цвет другой, раньше был белый. Окно заложили, вон там, видишь? И веранду надстроили. Была меньше. Вишню спилили… а слива, наоборот, выросла…

Он вылез из машины и, открыв калитку, вошёл во двор. Позади хлопнула дверца и пикнула сигнализация.

— Кажется, никого нет дома, — заметил Джек, догнав Стью.

— Должны быть, я же звонил, — возразил Стью.

Но дверь со слегка облупившейся коричневой краской и правда была заперта. Стью растерялся.

— Может, что-то случилось? — неуверенно предположил он.

Джек, сложив руки козырьком, прижался к самому стеклу, заглядывая в окно.

— Уходили без спешки, — сказал он. — Давай осмотримся?

— Хорошо, — согласился Стью, хотя на что тут смотреть, он не представлял. 

— А там что? — Джек показал на строение за домом.

— Курятник. Был раньше.

— Там вроде есть кто-то, — сказал Джек, разглядывая ветхую хибару.

— Куры, наверное, — предположил Стью, бросив на курятник беглый взгляд.

— Пойду посмотрю. — Джек направился к сараю, Стью поплелся следом.

В курятнике никого не оказалось, кроме нескольких спящих несушек, и поначалу Стью хотел вернуться к дому, но тут Джек приложил палец к губам и жестом показал в сторону. Не отдавая себе отчёта, Стью прижался к стенке курятника и осторожно выглянул из-за угла.

Возле поленницы стояла невысокая, худая, сутулая женщина в потрепанных рабочих штанах и выцветшей клетчатой рубахе с заплатками. Она перебирала какие-то клубни и что-то напевала себе под нос. Стью, чувствуя себя идиотом, отлепился от стены и шагнул к ней.

— Привет, — сказал он.

Женщина вскрикнула и, опрокинув стоявшее перед ней ведро, резко обернулась.

— Что вы хотели? — громко и испуганно спросила она, щурясь на Стью. — Мы ничего не покупаем и не продаем! Уходите! — она махнула на него тряпкой, осыпав землёй.

— Мам? — растерянно позвал её Стью.

Она сощурилась ещё сильнее.

— Кто это?... Ох!... Ох, Стью? Ты что ли? Ох! Стью! Вот сюрприз! — Она вдруг одновременно засмеялась и заплакала и бросилась его обнимать, едва достав Стью до груди. Тут же спохватилась и отстранилась: «Ох, всего перепачкаю же!» — но, противореча сама себе, снова его обняла.

— Вот так сюрприз, вот сюрприз… — Она улыбалась, шмыгала носом и терла глаза, размазывая по лицу грязь и не замечая этого. — Что ж ты не сказал, что приедешь? — упрекнула она его.

— Я же звонил вчера, — неловко сказал Стью.

— Когда? — удивилась она. — Вчера? С отцом, что ли, говорил? А Пит мне ничего и не сказал, вот ведь…

— Да нет же, — оборвал её Стью. — Я сообщение на автоответчике оставлял.

— На чем? На автоветчике? — переспросила мать. — Ох, да я же даже не знаю, как им пользоваться-то. Это же Магда купила, а что с ним делать, я и не знаю. Ну пойдём, пойдём. Давай в дом. Ох, ну надо же...

— Мам, я с Джеком, — торопливо уточнил Стью.

— С кем? — не поняла она. 

Джек, до того с улыбкой наблюдавший за ними из-за угла, вышел навстречу.

— Добрый день, мэм, — поздоровался он. 

Мать смутилась и начала одергивать замызганную рубашку.

— Ох, с сослуживцем приехал? И я в таком виде…

— Мам, все в порядке, — попытался её успокоить Стью.

— В полном, — подтвердил Джек. — Извините, что мы так внезапно.

— Ох… да ерунда, — мать засуетилась, — ну, что же мы тут, пойдемте, пойдемте в дом…. Вот Пит обрадуется… сейчас накормлю вас, голодные, наверное…

Она, бормоча и все ещё утирая глаза, направилась к дому. Стью, чувствуя себя странно уставшим от всей этой суматохи, беспомощно посмотрел на Джека. Тот ему ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Пойдём, — сказал он. — У тебя замечательная мама.

Стью, ничего не ответив, послушно пошёл обратно. За ним тихо следовал Джек. 

 

— ...А что же ты без формы, Стью? Так хотелось на тебя в форме посмотреть… Джек, вы ничего не едите, вот, попробуйте… Стью, давай добавки положу. Это же креплашки, твои любимые… Я Магде позвонила, приедет завтра утром… Как хорошо, что я на рынок не пошла… вот Пит обрадуется, мы уже и не чаяли…

Мама все говорила и говорила, суетилась, то и дело прикасаясь к нему, и почему-то почти без перерыва плакала, из-за чего у Стью было странное тягостное впечатление, словно он сидит на собственных поминках. Джек непроницаемо улыбался, послушно жевал, время от времени хвалил стряпню и дом.

Наконец Стью не выдержал, поймал мать за руку и усадил на стул рядом.

— Ма, перестань. Хватит бегать. Посиди лучше с нами.

Она правда послушно уселась и, уперевшись подбородком в скрещенные руки, посмотрела на него долгим внимательным взглядом.

— Так вырос, — тихо произнесла она. — Совсем уже взрослый. А уходил мальчишкой… Куда ж вы все растете, торопитесь?...

 

Позже, растянувшись на дощатом полу в своей комнатке на чердаке, Стью, прикрыв глаза, пытался понять, что он чувствует. Но кроме усталости и сытости ничего не мог различить.

Отец, вернувшийся с поля на обед, отреагировал не так бурно, как мать. Но тоже расчувствовался и расплакался. Стью, запомнивший отца как человека крайне сдержанного и не эмоционального, был почему-то этим неприятно удивлён.

Он вообще пока не мог сказать точно, был ли на самом деле рад их видеть. За эти года он привык думать о семье как о чем-то абстрактно-условном, отдельном от себя. Он писал имена родителей и сестры в документах автоматически, не ассоциируя их с собой и не отдавая себе отчёта, что эти люди, от которых он регулярно получал письма, существуют на самом деле и живут на другом конце страны... 

От размышлений его отвлёк Джек.

— Они такие… милые, — сказал он, свесившись с кровати, несколько короткой для него, и тыкая Стью пальцем в плечо. — Рассказывай, что у вас случилось, что ты избегал их столько времени?

Стью оттолкнул от себя его руку.

— Почему у нас обязательно должно что-то случиться? — слегка раздраженно спросил он.

Джек фыркнул.

— Двадцать лет, — выразительно произнёс он, посмотрев на Стью в упор. — Двадцать. Лет. М-м?

— Ну и что? Время быстро летит. — Стью прикрыл глаза рукой, собираясь вздремнуть.

Джек подул ему в ухо. Стью подскочил.

— Просил же!

Джек состроил невинное выражение и улыбнулся.

— А все-таки? — снова спросил он, когда Стью улегся обратно на пол.

Стью вздохнул.

— Ничего не случилось. Так тоже бывает… Просто сначала призвали. Я долго служил. Потом в охране почти пять лет... Арест два года и Черта.

— Но ведь были же отпуска, — через паузу заметил Джек.

— Ты вроде тоже не особо домой стремился, — сухо ответил Стью.

Джек нахмурился, Стью спохватился:

— Извини, — торопливо сказал он. — Я не хотел… я не это имел ввиду.

Джек, отодвинувшись от края кровати, перевернулся на спину.

— Джек? — несчастно позвал его Стью.

Джек посмотрел на него.

— Раньше все было иначе, — попытался объяснить ему Стью. — Я не знал, что меня тут ждут. Когда я уходил, мы были совсем чужими. Понимаешь?

Джек, ничего не ответив, перевёл неподвижный взгляд на потолок. В маленькой комнатушке стало тесно и неуютно. Стью поднялся.

— Посижу во дворе, — сказал он, Джек промолчал.

Когда Стью уже вышел за дверь, Джек вдруг сказал:

— Когда я ушёл в корпус, мать на следующий же день выбросила все мои вещи. Сказала, я должен повзрослеть. — Он протянул руку и щелкнул по самолетику, свисавшему с потолка. — Вы никогда не были чужими.

Он замолчал, Стью подождал ещё немного и тихо прикрыл дверь, зацепившись взглядом за выцветший пыльный клоунский нос, висевший на леске на гвоздике.

 

Во дворе, сидя на крыльце, курил отец, щуря глаза на солнце. Стью, помешкав, присел рядом.

— Все ещё работаешь? — спросил он, разглядывая крупные, загорелые руки отца с раздавшимися костяшками и выпуклыми венами.

— Да, — сказал отец. — Пока работается, чего не поработать?

Стью кивнул, чтобы как-то отреагировать, и некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Потом отец спросил:

— Ты насовсем? Или так, проездом?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Стью.

— Твой парнишка, значит, решает? — Отец прикурил новую сигарету.

— Он мой командир, — агрессивнее, чем требовалось, сказал Стью.

Отец пожал плечами:

— Ну, я это и имел в виду, — сказал он, скосив на Стью глаза. 

Стью поковырял доски мыском ботинка.

— А давно стали двери запирать? — припомнил он утро.

Отец кашлянул.

— Так давно, да. Лет десять уже точно. Как с границы сюда солдатики стали бежать, так и стали запираться.

Стью как будто оцепенел.

— Солдатики? — сипло переспросил он.

— Дезертиры, — подтвердил отец. — По горам до Черного разлома доходят, а потом на нашу сторону пытаются перебраться через реку. Иногда переходят, иногда — только тело выносит. А то и вообще части.

Стью встревоженно посмотрел на окошко своей комнатки, где сейчас был Джек.

— И что они тут делают? — понизив голос, спросил он.

— Ну, что… В дома вот ломятся, — сказал отец. — Поначалу-то жалели их. Перепуганные, побитые… стоят, гольцы, молоко на губах не обсохло, а глаза уже тёмные. Нехорошие глаза. Как не пожалеть? Вся ж жизнь наперекосяк. Может, он и не хотел воевать, а кто-то его спросил? — Отец задумчиво выпустил дым и помолчал немного. — Жалели. Денег давали кто сколько мог. Кормили, лечили, вещи, какие у кого были. На автобус садили до города… у нас как-то так тоже паренек останавливался. Лора сказала, на тебя немного похож. По мне так не очень, но ей виднее… А потом Марту убили. Помнишь Марту, дом у неё был у запруды?

Стью медленно кивнул. 

— Ну вот, — продолжил отец. — Она больше всех переживала. Свой-то у неё погиб, даже похоронить не дали. Только флаг привезли и ордена какие-то. Сказали, в столице, рядом с другими павшими героями похоронен. Такая вот честь… она немного тронулась после. В каждом беглом своего видела. Так-то, с одной стороны, что тут такого? Мог бы кто осесть, кому идти некуда, да жить у неё. Тут места тихие. А вышло — зарубил её один… остановился переночевать, а на следующий вечер её соседка нашла в сарае под соломой. И ведь брать с неё было нечего. Может, поэтому… С города вызвали следователя. Тот сказал, он её раз сначала рубанул. Потом, спустя время, ещё несколько раз. Что, вроде, может, от злости. В доме все перевёрнуто, денег нет, но там у неё денег-то было… Такие дела, да… Теперь вот — запираемся.

Стью поежился, чувствуя, как взмокла спина, и снова посмотрел на окошко.

— А с теми, кого река выносит, что делаете? — хрипло спросил он.

— Да что… звонили в город сначала. Раз или два за ними приехали, забрали, а потом не дозовешься. Хороним сами. Там, у леса, уже целый курган набрался. Скоро второй будет, наверное.

Стью сглотнул. Черта не отпускала, постоянно настигая и напоминая о себе.

— Не говори Джеку про беглецов и, про курган, — попросил Стью отца. — Он только восстанавливается после ранения. Не надо ему такое.

Отец пожал плечами.

— Да я-то что?

— Мама, наверное, подумала, что мы тоже беглецы? — запоздало спохватился Стью.

Отец хмыкнул.

— С чего бы? У этих беглецов штаны-то не всякий раз есть, а ты — на машине, одет вон дорого. Видно же.

Стью слабо улыбнулся. Дорого. Футболка и джинсы, купленные мимоходом в супермаркете — дорого.

— Вы деньги-то получали? — спросил он.

— Дык… получали, как же. Крышу вон перекрыл на что? И нож новый купил, землю пахать. Магда, опять же, училась…

— Это хорошо, — сказал Стью.

— Хорошо, — с досадой повторил отец. — Сам бы вот лучше приехал да помог.

Стью промолчал.

В дверях показалась мать и сразу заворчала:

— Пит, ну что пристал к парню? Дай ему отдохнуть. Что он тебе тут вешает? — спросила она у Стью. — Не слушай его. Пойдём, я лучше тебя покормлю. Где там твой мальчик? Иди зови, пусть спускается. Худющие, ужас. Не кормят вас там совсем, что ли?..

Мать, продолжая говорить, скрылась обратно в доме и чем-то загремела на кухне. Отец захмыкал.

— Иди, иди… не отстанет ведь. А завтра так ещё и Магда приедет, готовься...

 

Магда приехала с самого утра. Со всем своим семейством — детьми и мужем. После бурной встречи и знакомства все разбрелись по углам, и Стью наивно понадеялся, что на этом все и закончилось. Однако за сестрой вереницей потянулись соседи. Поначалу они заглядывали как бы по делу, «на минуту», а позже, уже не скрываясь, сразу спрашивали Стью. Они, повторяя друг друга, охали, как изменился, журили, что долго не приезжал, спрашивали, кто такой Джек… Смутно знакомые женщины и мужчины несли гостинцы, и вскоре, как будто само собой, вдруг образовалось застолье. Мать ходила гордая и довольная, сестра была больше занята своими отпрысками и мужем, а отец так же, как делал прежде, спрятался в сарае, ковыряясь в очередном моторе. Стью не выдержал и под ехидным взглядом Джека сбежал из дома.

— Сельский раут, м? — весело спросил Джек, когда они шли по дороге к полям.

— Да уж, — отозвался Стью. От всей этой толкотни у него разболелась голова, и он в очередной раз пожалел, что вообще сюда приехал.

— Порядок? — Джек слегка толкнул его плечом.

— Порядок… — неохотно отозвался Стью. — Просто я их почти не помню. Зачем это все?

Джек сорвал соломинку и сунул в рот.

— Потому что они тебя помнят, — сказал он. — Ты поэтому уехал? — вдруг спросил он. — Потому что стыдился всего этого?

— Почему я должен этого стыдиться? — резко спросил Стью, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему.

— Я не знаю, ты мне скажи. — Джек, отбросив дурашливость, посмотрел на него, прищурив глаза.

— Они не такие милые, как ты думаешь, — раздраженно произнёс Стью.

— Люди вообще сволочи, — пожал плечами Джек. — Они тебя травили?

Стью закатил глаза.

— Джек, — проникновенно начал он. — Никто никого не травил. Я просто…

Он вдруг замолчал, поняв, что Джек вообще-то оказался прав. Что он уехал, потому что чувствовал себя здесь чужим. Что местная грубость и простота внушали ему отвращение. Что его манил мир, вычитанный в книгах и потрепанных журналах. Что собственные родители ему казались недалекими и примитивными. И что себя он всегда воспринимал иначе.

— Извини, брат, — сказал Джек, наблюдавший за ним. — Это не моё дело. Не мне говорить об этом… Куда мы направляемся?

Стью, все ещё думая о своём, осмотрелся.

— Никуда, — сказал он. — Дальше только поля до самого леса. Пойдём обратно.

Домой шли по главной улице, если для этой горстки домишек, раскиданных друг от друга на разном, иногда на довольно приличном расстоянии, вообще существовало понятие «главная улица».

— Здесь школа. Была раньше, — проходя мимо одного из зданий, сказал Стью. — И библиотека. Вон там — клиника. Это рынок. Здесь магазинчик, почта и бар — три в одном. Там, дальше, дорога на деревопереработку…

Джек слушал с интересом, вертя головой по сторонам.

— Заборы низкие, — вдруг сказал он. 

Стью с удивлением обернулся к нему.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Заборы низкие, — повторил Джек. — На Черте совсем другие.

— При чем здесь?.. Почему у нас всегда все съезжает на эту долбанную Черту? — неожиданно даже для себя вспылил Стью. — Мы только и говорим, что о Черте и войне. Есть другие стороны жизни, Джек. Они не хуже. Может, даже наоборот — лучше. А у нас только: война, война, Черта… как там было, что там осталось, то, это… какая-то вечная пластинка. Без начала и конца. Неужели это никогда не закончится, Джек?

Джек, как это уже было с ним не раз, закрылся, в одно мгновение став чужим и незнакомым.

— Мы говорим о войне, потому что она идёт. Ты можешь сколько угодно делать вид, что это не так. Она не закончилась только потому, что ты оттуда уехал.

— Для нас она закончилась! — крикнул Стью, встряхнув Джека за плечо. — Оглянись! Ты разве не видишь?

Джек правда посмотрел на дома и деревья вокруг.

— Я вижу, — очень спокойно сказал он, — что, если Геф не остановить, этого всего не станет.

Он вывернулся и уверенно направился к дому, словно всегда здесь жил.

 

Сначала, когда Стью не увидел машины у ограды, его сердце сперва как будто остановилось, а затем пустилось в такой бешеный галоп, что ему пришлось на пару минут остановится из-за накатившей дурноты. Немного придя в себя, он бросился бегом к дому.

«Только бы взял телефон», — крутилось у него в голове. О том, чтобы Джек сообщил его родителям, куда направляется, он даже не думал. Стью вообще сомневался, что Джек заходил в дом. Наверняка просто сел в машину и укатил, оставив вещи и Стью. Как надоевшую рубашку или футболку. Хотя даже их бы скорее взял с собой. На тряпки...

Трясущимися руками открыв калитку, Стью вошёл во двор и, сделав несколько шагов, снова остановился как вкопанный. За пышными, разросшимися кустами акации, наполовину скрытая в сарае отца, поблескивала фарами машина. Стью шумно выдохнул, присел на корточки и обхватил себя руками, чувствуя себя одновременно и глупо, и очень несчастным. 

— Стью? — весело окликнул его Джек, выходя из сарая с грязной тряпкой в руках. — Иди к нам.

Стью хотел ответить, но вместо этого громко, по-детски, всхлипнул.

— Стью, брат? — Джек подошёл ближе и присел рядом. — Что случилось? Эй, ну-ка посмотри на меня…

— Я в порядке, — шепотом проговорил Стью, отмахиваясь от Джека, пытавшегося его осмотреть. — Все в порядке…

Джек отложил в сторону тряпку, ещё раз внимательно его оглядел, потерев бровь, размазав попутно грязь и не обращая на это внимания, сказал:

— Так не пойдёт. Что случилось? Я же вижу, что-то случилось.

Стью, наклонив голову, украдкой втянул воздух сквозь зубы, стараясь успокоиться.

— Стью, — позвал его Джек. — Скажи мне.

— Я в порядке, Джек, — наконец сдавленно ответил Стью. — Я просто… Я подумал, ты уехал и…

У Джека вытянулось лицо.

— Без тебя? — удивился он. — Почему? Ну ты даёшь, брат…

Стью нервно хохотнул. Напряжение, которое было охватило его, отпускало, и теперь он чувствовал сильную слабость и усталость.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Джек. — Ты как будто две «поминальных» разом отбарабанил.

Стью фыркнул.

— Что там у вас? — подал голос отец, стоя у ворот сарая.

— Порядок, — отозвался Джек не глядя и, обращаясь к Стью, добавил: — Пойдём, посидишь на глазах. Там кресло есть, старое, но такое удобное. Я уже опробовал, — он подмигнул Стью, забрасывая его руку себе на плечо и поднимаясь.

— Что это с ним? Стью? Ты чего это? — встревожился отец.

— Порядок, порядок, — отозвался Джек. — Устал просто. Набегался.

— Отец — ветеринар, — зачем-то пробормотал Стью, послушно переставляя ноги.

Джек хмыкнул.

— А я думал, фермер.

— Нет, ветеринар, — настойчиво повторил Стью.

— Ну, ты все равно не корова, — ухмыляясь, сказал Джек, усаживая его в кресло. — Вот, посиди здесь.

Стью послушно откинулся на спинку и почти мгновенно провалился в сон, успев ощутить на лбу мозолистую руку отца.

 

— …Стью. Стью? — позвала его мама, накрывая ужин. — Стью, вскопаете землю?

— Какую землю? — не понял Стью.

Мать укоризненно посмотрела на него и поджала губы, Джек несильно пнул его под столом, комично нахмурив брови. «Не обижай маму», — еле слышно прошипел он.

Для Стью осталось загадкой, чем таким Джек умудрился влюбить в себя — иначе не скажешь — его мать, обаять всех соседок и втереться в доверие к отцу. Но факт оставался фактом. Уже к концу второго дня мать, услышав, как Джек обращается к Стью «брат», стала ласково называть Джека «сынок». А через неделю просто не чаяла в нем души и, наверное, не возражала бы, назови он её «мама».

— Такой милый мальчик, — как-то вечером доверительно поделилась она со Стью. — Как же его так угораздило подорваться? Бедный…

Стью, как раз глотнувший кофе, едва не поперхнулся. То, что «мальчику» уже под сорок — это была ерунда, а вот то, что Джек рассказал его матери, а возможно, и отцу, про подрыв — было странно. Джек ни с кем, даже с ним, не обсуждал тот день, а ей рассказал. Стью против воли почувствовал ревность.

— Так какую землю? — спросил Стью у матери. 

— Ох, я уже полчаса распинаюсь! Но конечно, кто меня тут слушает? — завелась та.

— Ну, ма, — примирительно позвал её Стью. — Я просто задумался. Где нужно вскопать?

— Так на полянке же! За домом! — мать махнула в сторону полотенцем. — Розы посажу. Мне Мария такие семена подкинула! Сорт «Бархатный». Очень богато смотрятся. Она с города привезла. Говорят, в Шайло нынче такие в моде. — В её голосе прозвучало неуклюжее хвастовство, и Стью стало неловко за неё.

— Да, верно, — подтвердил Джек, вставая навстречу и забирая у неё кастрюлю. — В Шайло в моде, потому что у королевы такие растут в саду. У вас какого цвета?

— Ой, правда? — обрадовалась мать. — У меня белые и розовые. А у неё? А откуда ты знаешь? 

— И у неё как раз белые и розовые, — сказал Джек. — И ещё бордовые, кажется. А мы там были со Стью. Заезжали во дворец по делам, да Стью?

Стью деревянно кивнул, чувствуя, как горят уши. Зачем Джек врал? Но мать, ничего не заметив, продолжала выспрашивать у Джека подробности о королевском цветнике.

— Хочу на полянке посадить, чтобы из спальни было видно, — сказала она под конец. — Глянул в окно — а там розы. Красота!.. Так вскопаешь или отца просить? — снова обратилась она к Стью.

— Конечно, вскопаем, — ответил за него Джек. — Там работы-то на пятнадцать минут. Что скажешь, Стью?

Стью лишь снова кивнул.

 

На следующий день, передавая Джеку лопату, Стью все-таки не выдержал и спросил:

— Тебе делать, что ли, нечего?

Джек фыркнул.

— А тебе есть что? Поработаем немного мускулами, тоже полезно.

Стью воткнул лопату в землю и спросил другое:

— Что ты там ей плел про королеву? Зачем?

Джек, остервенело орудуя лопатой, возразил:

— А что тут плохого? Ей приятно думать, что у неё есть что-то общее с королевой. Пусть думает. Мать для этого всю эту мишуру и разводит. Тем более, у Розы и правда растут цветы. Может, и такие там тоже есть.

Перед ним стремительно росла гора земли. Стью, с удивлением глядя на это, спросил:

— Что ты делаешь? 

— А на что похоже? — агрессивно отозвался Джек.

Похоже было на «могилку», но этого Стью предпочел не говорить. Вместо того он уточнил:

— Решил здесь спать? 

— Да, — с вызовом сказал Джек.

Стью копнул несколько раз со своей стороны, потом заметил:

— Неудачное место. Вон там было бы удобнее, — он показал, где именно, по его мнению. Джек посмотрел в указанном направлении. 

— Да, — согласился он, задумчиво прищурившись на Стью. — Хорошее место.

Он взвихрил отросшие волосы и начал копать нормально, разровняв гору земли, насыпанной ранее. Стью, глядя на растрепанные колючие прядки, заметил:

— Тебе надо постричься.

— Пусть растут, — беспечно отмахнулся Джек.

— Это не по уставу, — сказал Стью раньше, чем понял. 

Джек прикусил губу, исподлобья глядя на него. Было видно, что ему хочется что-то сказать, но он сдержался и не стал. Меж тем Стью было что ему ответить. Он принял решение не избегать разговоров о Черте, но не поощрять их и не заводить первым. Он надеялся, это поможет Джеку принять его новую жизнь.

 

Они уже закончили и просто валялись под деревьями в стороне от дома, когда за оградой, на дороге, показался человек.

— Это ещё кто? — Джек, сунув в рот травинку, не мигая, недружелюбно смотрел на пришельца.

У Стью екнуло сердце. Он сел и всмотрелся пристальнее, уже зная, кого увидит.

Человек, поравнявшись с калиткой, нерешительно замер, рассматривая дом. Он был худым и скрюченным. Со своего места Стью бы не смог сказать точно, был ли тот молод, но армейский ремень, ботинки и перевязанную руку — различил.

— Стью? — позвал его Джек, что-то заподозрив.

— Это, наверное, с Черты, — неохотно сказал Стью.

Джек резко встал.

— С Черты? — с непонятной интонацией переспросил он.

Стью тоже поднялся.

— Да. Отец говорил, через деревню часто проходят дезертиры. Перебираются у Чёрного разлома.

— Так близко… — Джек посмотрел на север, где вдали, в зыбкой дымке, синели горы. Стью промолчал, в животе от смутного предчувствия беды все сжалось в узел. 

Человек на дороге приблизился к калитке.

— Вы что-то хотели? — громко спросил Стью.

— Воды… можно воды? — хрипло попросил человек.

Джек дернулся, Стью удержал его за рукав.

— Подожди, — попросил он. — Надо узнать, какие у него намерения.

— Намерения? — недоверчиво переспросил Джек. — Какие намерения? Он с Черты! Посмотри на него! Ему нужна помощь! — Он шагнул к ограде. — Из какой части? — громко спросил он, наверное, нечаянно перейдя на тот тон, которым прежде отдавал приказы.

Человек за забором отшатнулся и бросился бежать. Джек на секунду замер, потом кинулся следом, перемахнув через забор.

— Джек! — крикнул ему в спину Стью. 

Он выбежал следом за ним на дорогу, добежал до перекрестка и остановился, поняв, что безнадёжно отстал. Сердце часто ухало, перед глазами плясали мушки. Организм, отвыкший за последние несколько месяцев от нагрузок подобного рода, яростно бунтовал. Стью уперся руками в колени, ожидая, когда все придёт в норму, и жалея, что, послушавшись врачей, отложил тренировки. Немного придя в себя, он потащился в сторону площади, едва переставляя ноги…

 

Он обошел всю деревню, но Джека не встретил. Тогда, вернувшись домой, он устроился на крыльце. Пару раз мать звала его домой, Стью угукал и продолжал ждать. 

С работы вернулся отец, зашла одна соседка, другая. Солнце из светло-золотистого стало насыщенным, окрасив небо и все вокруг в красновато-оранжевые тона, а Джека все не было. Стью начал беспокоиться всерьёз. Наконец он не выдержал. Проверил пистолет, который всегда носил при себе, поднялся и направился к воротам. Он успел выйти на дорогу, когда увидел Джека, возвращавшегося назад. Одного. Это почему-то успокоило Стью. Но всего на минуту. Осанка, походка, выражение лица — все говорило о том, что это был не тот Джек, который несколько часов назад кинулся за дезертиром. Этот Джек — капитан Бенджамин — обитал на Черте, а теперь прорвался сюда, в маленькую глухую деревушку на берегу горной реки.

Джек ещё ничего не сказал, а Стью уже понял, что их спонтанному отпуску пришёл конец.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, когда тот поравнялся с ним.

Джек не глядя бросил:

— Собирайся. Мы уезжаем.

— Уезжаем? Куда?

— Возвращаемся. Мне нужно связаться с Бузом. — Джек взялся за калитку.

Стью вцепился Джеку в плечо, заставляя остановиться.

— Подожди. Джек, что происходит? Зачем тебе Буз? Где беглец? 

Джек нетерпеливо потянул калитку на себя, но, удерживаемый Стью, остался на месте.

— Я дал ему денег, — раздраженно ответил Джек.

— А Буз зачем?

— Предлагаешь оставить этот переход без внимания? — Глаза у Джека стали неприятно темными. 

Стью облизнул пересохшие губы.

— А ты хочешь отобрать у парней шанс выбраться оттуда?

— Шанс? Шанс свернуть себе шею? Есть другие пути убраться с Черты.

— Да, например, в гробу, — жёстко сказал Стью.

У Джека во взгляде проступила снисходительность.

— Есть другие, — почти мягко сказал он. — Через Лисий лес, например. А лучше — бежать в Аустерию. Два перевала, переход через Геф — и ты на свободе.

— Какое тебе… — начал Стью, но осекся. — Погоди, откуда ты знаешь?

Джек забарабанил пальцами по деревянной плашке.

— Это Марек с Майком? — допытывался Стью. — Они тебя подбили?.. Это когда я в госпитале валялся?..

— Стью! — Джек, как всегда потеряв терпение, начал заметно дергаться и повысил голос. — Это неважно! Нужно скорее связаться с Бузом, пусть поднимет вопрос.

— Они здесь уже лет десять бегают, смысл спешить? — спросил Стью, наконец отпустив Джека. Но тот почему-то остался на месте. 

— Считаешь, это ерунда? — он обернулся к нему и прищурился.

Стью облизнул губы.

— Нет… просто. Не понимаю, в чем спешка?

— Не сегодня-завтра кто-нибудь из них сорвется и расстреляет здесь всех к чертям. Или зарежет…

— Уже, — сипло проговорил Стью.

— Что? — споткнулся Джек.

— Уже, — громче повторил Стью.

Теперь Джек вцепился ему в плечо и сильно встряхнул.

— Давно ты знаешь? — Его голос снова стал жёстким и требовательным. Он не спрашивал. Он приказывал ему отвечать. Стью невольно подобрался.

— С приезда. Отец рассказал в первый же вечер.

Лицо у Джека стало странное. Как будто его обманули.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — тихо спросил он.

— Я… я не хотел тебя тревожить. Я думал… я думал, что…

— Что я сбегу обратно на Черту, — спокойно закончил Джек.Он сунул руку в карман джинсов и побренчал мелочью. — Что бы я там делал сам по себе?

— Но ты так рвался туда… и сейчас рвешься. — У Стью возникло чувство, что он где-то очень крупно налажал. Но никак не мог понять, где и в чем.

Джек отвернулся к едва видневшимся в подступивших сумерках горам на горизонте.

— Я хочу, — согласился он. — Но я хочу вернуться к своим как солдат. Как боец. Как один из них. Служить с ними. Защищать. Вернуть их домой, наконец. Что-то изменить в этой войне. А если я приду на Черту своим ходом, то все, что мне светит — это трибунал и высылка на Большую Землю. Буз не допустит меня до командования без официального назначения.

Стью промолчал, не зная, как ему следует отреагировать.

— Что он тебе ещё сказал? — через паузу поинтересовался Джек.

— Что река иногда выносит тела, — хрипло ответил Стью. — Деревенские хоронят их на берегу. Они сообщали в город, но там не обратили внимания.

— Как всегда… — Джек даже не попытался скрыть горечь и разочарование. — Лишь бы не возиться.

Наверное, услышав их голоса, на крыльцо вышла мать, у неё в руках была посудина с кормом для кур.

— Мальчики, — позвала она, щурясь в их сторону. — Скоро будем ужинать.

— Хорошо, ма, — откликнулся Стью. — Мы уже идём.

Джек, прикусив губу, повернулся. 

— Ладно, — решил он, глядя, как она неторопливо спускается с крыльца, направляясь к курятнику. — Завтра. Отложим на завтра. 

Стью неожиданно для себя почувствовал облегчение.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Но ма ты скажешь об отъезде сам.

Джек коротко и удивленно хохотнул, потом нахмурился и замолчал, ничего не ответив.

***

Собрать вещи было несложно. И потому, что их было мало, и потому, что сумки стояли практически не распакованные — чтобы в любой момент можно было сорваться с места. Выучка с Черты — быть максимально мобильным — никуда исчезать не торопилась. Да Стью обычно и не жаловался. Но сейчас, после ужина, омраченного известием об их отъезде — Джек милосердно не стал тянуть и сообщил об этом в начале — он бы предпочел чем-нибудь себя занять.

— Машина в порядке, — сказал Джек, поднявшись на чердак.

— Конечно, в порядке, — отозвался Стью. — С чего бы с ней что-то случилось?

Джек не ответил.

— Будешь бриться? — спросил Стью, собирая его вещи.

— Нет… — рассеянно ответил Джек и так же рассеянно добавил невпопад: — Они так расстроились. 

Стью пристроил несессер с мелочами в кармашке сумки и скосил глаза на Джека. Тот сидел, уставившись невидящим взглядом в темный дверной проем.

— Ну… если хочешь, мы можем вернуться. Потом, — заметил Стью.

Джек как будто смутился и зачем-то взял в руки старый будильник.

— На самом деле, — начал он, крутя его в руках, — я хочу вернуться на службу. Буду в штабе.

— Это хорошая идея, — согласился Стью.

Джек отставил будильник в сторону.

— Я думал, ты не одобришь, — признался он.

— Почему? Это правда хорошая идея, — сказал Стью. — Я думаю, Буз поддержит тебя... Но никто не запрещает нам возвращаться сюда. Есть ведь отпуск, — Стью подмигнул ему. — Конечно, тут не Золотой пляж, — добавил он нарочито манерно. — Но зато здесь вкусно кормят и можно поработать мускулами.

Джек рассмеялся.

— Верно, — согласился он. — Так и сделаем. В отпуск — только сюда… кстати, про пляж. На реке мы так и не были ни разу. Может, сходим?

 

У реки было так же, как Стью все запомнил с детства. Яростно бурлила вода, перекатывавшая камни, в воздухе висела никогда не оседающая завеса из мелких брызг, сосны по берегам свешивали в воду тяжелые ветви, а камни были все такими же скользкими.

— Я думал, она больше похожа на реку. — Джек присел на корточки. — Ну, знаешь, я имею в виду, на реку у деревни. Ласковая вода, рыбаки, лодки… как в книжке.

— У нас ещё есть озеро. — Стью машинально, не отдавая себе отчёта, приписал себя к деревенским. — Там и рыбачат, и можно купаться.

Джек кивнул, глядя на воду.

— Почти курорт, — сказал он.

Стью неразборчиво угукнул, высматривая в сгустившихся сумерках курган. Тот обнаружился ниже по течению, на небольшом каменистом пустыре.

— Там? — спросил Джек, проследив его взгляд.

— Думаю, да. Хочешь подойти ближе?

— Нет, — неожиданно отказался Джек.

Стью с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— Нет? — переспросил он.

— Нет, — подтвердил Джек. — Уже темно, в другой раз.

— Разумно, — согласился Стью. — Здесь и днём ходить опасно.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели на воду.

— Что это? — вскинулся Стью, заметив что-то длинное и светлое.

Джек прищурился, припав к земле.

— Просто коряга. — Он снова сел, спокойно и расслабленно.

Стью, невольно цепляясь взглядом за светлое пятно, кружащееся в воде, едва не пропустил момент, когда Джек заговорил.

— ...Иногда мне снится ночь, — тихо начал он. — Звёзд почти нет, мы на каком-то из аванпостов... И вокруг меня стоят все, кого я потерял. У кого-то не хватает рук или ног. Кто-то обгорел до костей… но они стоят, как обычные люди. Потому что это же сон, понимаешь?

Стью кивнул, чувствуя, как в груди снова заворочалась притихшая было тревога.

— И что они делают? — хрипло спросил он. Джек, глядя на темную бурлящую воду, ответил не сразу.

— Ничего. — В темноте его лицо казалось совершенно белым. — Мы молчим. Они смотрят на меня, а я на них. И всё.

Он замолчал.

— Джек, — позвал Стью. — Это просто сон.

— Конечно, — согласился Джек. — Просто сон… пойдём обратно, уже совсем поздно.

***

…Они были на заправке, когда у Джека зазвонил телефон.

— Кара, — с напряженным удивлением сказал он Стью, взглянув на высветившееся имя на треснувшем экране старого кнопочного мобильника. Он, помедлив, нажал клавишу вызова и сел на место водителя. — Здравствуй…

Стью, уже заправивший бак, прислушиваясь к разговору, проверял давление в шинах. Кару, жену Марека, они видели месяца полтора-два назад. И она была им совсем не рада. С чего ей приспичило сейчас звонить Джеку?

— Что? Он что? — странно высоким голосом переспросил Джек, и Стью как был, скрюченный у колеса, замер, вопросительно глядя на Джека. Но тот, ничего не замечая, смотрел в одну точку перед собой. — Конечно, — сипло сказал он в трубку. — Я узнаю… обязательно… да.

Он отключился. Неуклюже выбрался наружу и повернулся к Стью.

— Марек подорвался, — сдавленно и удивленно, как бы через силу, произнёс он.

Стью выпрямился. Мир, с таким трудом склеенный на скотч и изоленту, снова рушился под пронзительную трель телефонного звонка. Стью словно бы опять, как много лет назад, попал под сход снега. И теперь стоял, оглушенный и дезориентированный. Потеряв опору и почти не видя ничего вокруг. В ожидании, когда последний, самый большой ком, застывший на уступе, обрушится вниз и потащит его за собой дальше по склону. Время замедлилось. Заправка, дорога, машина — все причудливо исказилось, выгнулось, смешавшись в немыслимом вихре цветовых пятен, чтобы в один миг, сойдясь в одной точке — Джеке — со звоном лопнуть, разлетаясь на переливающиеся куски.

Тихо загрохотало.

«Вот. Сейчас,» — успел подумать Стью, и небо рухнуло на землю шквалом воды.

Джек вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Метнулся назад к открытой дверце. Затормозил. Бросился к Стью. Снова затормозил. Застыл на мгновение. Повернулся на месте. Зачем-то подбежал к багажнику…

— Джек, — тихо позвал его Стью. — Джек...

Джек привалился к боку машины, закрыв лицо руками. Его плечи мелко вздрагивали. Стью тихо прикрыл багажник, потом, обойдя машину, опустил капот и, подойдя к Джеку, осторожно обнял его, прижав к себе.

— Дай мне ключи, — тихо проговорил Джек спустя некоторое время. 

— Нет, — Стью нехотя отстранился, выпуская его из рук. — Не дам.

— Стью!

— Я сам поведу, — упрямо отказал Стью.

О навес у заправки, слившись в монотонный гул, дробно бились тяжелые капли дождя. На асфальте собирались бурлящие пенящиеся ручьи. Сверкали молнии, разрезая плотную завесу воды яркими белыми всполохами. Горизонт там, куда им предстояло ехать, затянуло тяжелыми чёрными тучами.

Глядя на них, Стью подумал: «Это конец», — сам не зная, что именно имеет в виду.

 

За окном мелькали знакомые пейзажи. Но после всего они казались чужими и ненастоящими. Это всегда поражало Стью: у тебя может все развалиться, исчезнуть, тебя самого может не стать, но для мира жизнь все равно будет идти своим чередом. Жизни людей, их судьбы, свершения, их смерть для Вселенной ничего не значили. В чем смысл жизни? И нужно ли его искать? Эти вопросы всегда занимали его голову. Всегда, но не сейчас. Сейчас Стью целиком сосредоточился на Джеке.

Который тревожил его. Опять.

Всего неделю назад они были в маленькой деревушке на краю страны, а казалось — прошло несколько лет. Ещё пару дней назад, Джек, так же сидя в кресле пассажира, строил планы. Впервые за много лет строил планы на будущее. Думал вслух, рассуждал и спорил со Стью. А сейчас рядом сидел манекен с застывшим взглядом. Иногда Стью казалось, что Джек даже не дышит. С того самого момента, как они выехали в дождь с заправки, он не проронил ни слова, погрузившись в себя. Он не плакал, и это тоже тревожило Стью.

— Куда его привезут? — хрипло спросил Стью, надеясь втянуть Джека в разговор.

Джек с трудом, очень медленно перевёл взгляд с дороги на Стью.

— Кого? — глухо спросил он в ответ.

Стью невольно вильнул рулём. Ему стало страшно.

Прошло несколько минут в тягостном молчании. Потом Джек так же глухо проговорил:

— На базу. «Шайло». Как обычно… 

Стью кивнул, боясь, что голос подведет его.

— Сменить тебя? — неестественно ровно предложил Джек.

— Нет, не нужно, я в порядке, — отказался Стью.

— Хорошо. — Джек снова уставился на дорогу и замер.

— Завтра будем на месте, — зачем-то сказал Стью.

Джек никак не отреагировал.

 

Стью думал, что ступор на грани кататонии, в который впал Джек, его пугает. Но когда Джек на следующее утро вдруг развил бурную деятельность, названивая в часть и каким-то знакомым, Стью испугался сильнее.

— Сказали, был массированный артобстрел, — сказал Джек Стью. — Количество погибших ещё точно не установлено…

Он говорил что-то ещё, и весь его вид кричал о том, что Джек не принимает случившееся. Что он не поверит, пока не увидит сам.

— Так нельзя, Джек… — тихо произнёс Стью. 

Джек замолчал, остановленный на полуслове. В его взгляде проступил страх.

— Они бы не стали звонить Каре, если бы…

— Замолчи! — яростно крикнул Джек. 

Они снова были на заправке, и Стью испытал дежа вю, когда Джек заметался вокруг машины.

— Это не поможет, Джек, — попытался убедить его Стью.

— Замолчи… — оборвав его, прошипел Джек, обхватывая себя руками. — Просто замолчи…

Но после этого надолго замолчал сам.

Они уже подъезжали к базе, когда Джек с тихой мукой проговорил:

— У него ведь дочь в этом году только в колледж поступила…

Стью промолчал, невольно думая: так же сильно потрясла бы Джека его — Стью — смерть? Но тут же устыдился этого, чувствуя отвращение к себе. 

 

На базе Джек первым делом разыскал дежурного коменданта. Стью же сразу прошёл в тесный зал ожидания под диспетчерским пунктом возле летного поля. Там уже было несколько мужчин в военной форме. Среди них Стью узнал главного военного хирурга и двух сотрудников небольшого морга при части, обязанных на месте подтвердить факт состоявшейся смерти. Во рту разом пересохло. Стью вдруг понял, что, хотя он и пытался достучаться до Джека, но на самом деле сам все ещё не верил, думая о Мареке как о живом и не понимая, что вертолёт привезет не его самого, а тело. Если оно осталось…

Когда в полутемный маленький зал вошёл Джек, Стью каким-то чутьем понял, что случилось что-то ещё. Внешне спокойный, Джек, ни на кого не глядя, прошёл к длинному низкому окну, через которое был виден аэродром, и застыл, сложив руки за спиной в замок.

— Джек? — тихо позвал его Стью. — Что случилось?

Джек моргнул и повернул голову к Стью. За те полчаса, что они провели порознь, он изменился до неузнаваемости. Кожа обтянула ставшие острыми скулы, щеки словно ввалились, лихорадочно блестевшие глаза запали. Едва шевеля белыми губами, он с трудом выдавил из себя слова:

— Кто-то ещё подорвался. Понимаешь? Кто-то ещё… из моих. Они не знают, кто. Связь плохая. И не знают, сколько… Стью, почему? Почему?

***

Стью первым заметил громоздкие и кажущиеся неповоротливыми вертолеты с вместительным огромным чревом, в которых на Черту везли парней, а с Черты — тела. Следом за вертолётами на базу и город медленно и неотвратимо надвигалась гроза, та, от которой они убежали накануне. Солнце, только что ярко светившее, все больше закрывали чёрные клубящиеся тучи. Лётное поле постепенно, как будто кто-то разбил его на сектора и теперь последовательно отключал свет, погружалось в предгрозовой сумрак.

Джек, вскрикнув, бросился на встречу.

— Джек! — Стью схватил его за руку, пытаясь остановить. — Давай подождем, может, это не наши.

Джек дико посмотрел на него, кажется, даже не понимая, кто с ним говорит, вырвал руку и помчался дальше.

Стью кинулся следом, краем глаза заметив машины королевского кортежа, притулившиеся на краю аэродрома. Какого черта тут понадобилось королю, Стью понятия не имел. 

Вертолёт, бывший к ним ближе, заглушил двигатели. Опустилась аппарель, и изнутри навстречу Джеку выпрыгнул Ив. Перехватил его, что-то сказав. Джек на мгновение обнял его и снова рванулся к вертолёту, в недрах которого были видны длинные, светлые, простые деревянные ящики.

Наверное, тоже увидев их, Джек закричал, споткнувшись и упав, но тут же поднимаясь и кидаясь дальше, словно что-то из нутра вертолёта тащило его вперед.

— Джек, не надо! — Ив снова попытался остановить его. — Не ходи!

Подоспевший Стью обхватил Джека поперёк корпуса, удерживая на месте.

— Кто? Кто? — бессвязно спрашивал тот, вырываясь из рук.

— Джек, нам лучше уйти, — Стью пытался прижать его к себе, успокоить.

Но Джек, неожиданно сильно оттолкнул его от себя и стремительно влетел в отсек.

— Марек! — Он бросился к одному ящику. — Бек! — ко второму. — Шон! Бэл! Майк!…

Он метался между ними, зовя их по именам. Потом упал на колени и завыл, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Стью, кинувшийся было следом, застыл на месте и попятился назад.

— Не трогай его, — севшим усталым голосом сказал Ив. — Пусть.

— Что? — Стью с трудом оторвал взгляд от Джека и перевёл на Ива, только сейчас заметив ожоги на руках, бинты и отекшее лицо.

— Пусть плачет. Сейчас, — через силу пояснил Ив. — Догонит позже, будет хуже.

— Но ведь не обязательно здесь, — возразил Стью, все-таки направившись к Джеку. Ив остался на месте.

В конце салона, за ящиками, Стью заметил скрючившегося Лоуренса, не обратившего на него никакого внимания. 

— Джек, — тихо позвал Стью, присев рядом на корточки. — Пойдём, не нужно здесь сидеть.

— Иди, — сипло выдохнул Джек. — Я буду с ними.

— Джек, не надо. Пусть… ребята из бюро позаботятся о них…

— Я должен был заботиться о них! Я! — звонко крикнул Джек. — Ты что, не понимаешь? Я их кинул… кинул! А мог бы их спасти, если бы был там!

— Нет, не мог! — внезапно разозлившись, крикнул в ответ Стью. — Не мог! Не все зависит от тебя!

Джек, зарычав зверем, вскочил и кинулся на него. Стью подался навстречу. Они сцепились, нанося друг другу беспорядочные сильные, полные злобы и отчаяния, удары, закрутились, врезаясь в стены и ящики. Упали и покатились по полу. Кто-то — кажется, Ив — закричал, требуя, чтобы они перестали. Не обращая ни на что внимания, Джек, поймав Стью в захват, прохрипел:

— Ты никогда не был одним из нас…

Его слова вызвали у Стью ярость. Он вывернулся и, подмяв Джека под себя, несколько раз ударил его по лицу.

— Да! — крикнул он. — Потому что ты не впустил меня!

Джек, взревев, выгнулся, скидывая его с себя. Они снова сцепились, уже уставшие, но ещё не выплеснувшие до конца свои боль и горе. Наконец Джек, выдохнувшись, вместо того, чтобы ударить, сгреб куртку на плечах Стью в кулаки и, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь, тихо заплакал. Стью, рвано дыша, осторожно обнял его, поглаживая по колючему затылку. Немного поодаль на пол сел Ив.

— Закончили? — невнятно спросил он, прикуривая сигарету. Рядом с ним пристроился растерянный и подавленный Лоуренс.

 

Время снова потянулось медленно. Ливень, начавшийся, когда они дрались, закончился, перейдя в мелкую морось. Выглянувшее солнце, словно издеваясь, залило мокрый асфальт жгучим белым светом, выедающим глаза.

— Как будто снег, — тихо произнёс Джек. Он успокоился и теперь сидел, привалившись к Стью, словно совсем обессилев.

«Да, — мысленно согласился Стью. -Как снег. Склон закончился. Мы достигли дна». 

От второго вертолёта по аэродрому сновали солдаты, таскавшие простые некрашенные гробы. Джек каждого провожал немигающим воспаленным взглядом.

— Что произошло? — хрипло спросил он, обращаясь к Иву.

Тот, затушив окурок в карманной пепельнице, прикурил новую сигарету, молча глядя перед собой.

— Нас выбили из «Клиффорда», — когда уже стало казаться, что он не ответит, тихо проговорил Ив. — Нам пришлось отступать… Мы потеряли многих, когда пытались отстоять базу. А после, когда отходили, хефаши обстреляли нас… просто перебили, как щенков. Они вышли на Ветреный уступ и устроили засаду…

— Туда же невозможно подняться, — удивился Стью.

— Оказывается, можно, — устало сказал Ив. — Со стороны Гефа есть приличная дорога… но мы не знали об этом… Они открыли огонь, когда мы этого не ждали. Парни просто… — Он замолчал, слишком сосредоточенно гася окурок. — Они не мучались, — другим тоном вдруг добавил он. — Я думаю, они… все произошло очень быстро….

Джек на мгновение прикрыл рукой глаза.

— Я должен был быть там, — тускло сказал он.

— Был бы — тоже погиб бы, — отозвался Ив.

— И пусть, — яростно процедил Джек, но на Ива это не произвело впечатления. Глядя на снующих с ящиками солдат, он неторопливо выпустил из ноздрей дым и с иронией произнес:

— Это бы, конечно, что-то изменило.

Джек сник. Было видно, как он мучительно подбирает слова, чтобы что-то объяснить, доказать, но не находит нужных. Над бровью у него алела свежая ссадина, на скуле наливался синяк. Время от времени он нервно потирал сбитые в драке костяшки. Наверное, Стью сам выглядел не лучше, но, если честно, его это мало волновало. Как и Джека.

Печатая тяжёлый шаг, к ним подошёл Буз. Из-под воротника формы у него виднелась повязка, но в остальном он был как обычно подтянут, аккуратен и тщательно выбрит. Только осунувшееся лицо и ввалившиеся глаза выдавали в нем крайнюю степень усталости. 

— Что ты тут устроил? — хрипло спросил он у Джека. 

Джек вскочил, немного скособочившись.

— Сэр!

— Что это? — Буз указал на торчащую пузырём футболку и свернутый набок ремень. — Ты же командир. Приведи себя в порядок согласно уставу… — Он осекся и замолчал, часто моргая. — Соберись, — наконец сказал он то ли себе, то ли Джеку. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты занялся этим, — он кивнул на гробы. — Проследи, чтобы все организовали на должном уровне. Ребята заслужили, чтобы… мы простились с ними по-человечески.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Джек, не сводя с него глаз. — Прослежу, — твердо пообещал он.

Буз кивнул.

— Сейчас я в штаб. Там хотят узнать подробности… а после мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— Да, сэр, — повторил Джек.

Буз открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но передумал и промолчал, вместо этого крепко стиснув Джеку плечо. Потом отвернулся и направился к стоящим невдалеке зданиям.

Джек обернулся к все ещё сидевшим Иву, Стью и Лоуренсу. О недавнем срыве теперь напоминали только синяки и царапины. Получив задание, Джек, как и прежде, переключился, сконцентрировавшись на нем и задвинув свои переживания в дальний ящик. Он вздохнул.

— Прости за... — сказал он Стью, указав на лицо.

— И ты меня, — отозвался Стью.

Джек кивнул ему, потом Иву с Лоуренсом и сбежал по аппарели вниз...

***

…В комнатке для посетителей при небольшом морге в части было неуютно и тесно. Казалось, здесь все было сделано для того, чтобы человек ни на секунду не расслаблялся.

Джек, выбравший эту комнату как свой временный офис, на дискомфорт не обращал внимания. После целого дня беготни, звонков, споров и прочей суеты, которая всегда неизбежно сопровождает любые похороны, он сгорбился на самом краю неудобного жёсткого дивана, не замечая ничего вокруг.

— Как ты? — спросил Стью, подсаживаясь рядом и протягивая Джеку кофе.

Джек, с трудом вынырнув из своих мыслей, рассеянно поблагодарил его кивком, взял стаканчик, отхлебнул.

— Нормально, — тихо сказал он. — Все нормально. — Он помолчал, потом равнодушно сообщил: — Сайлас был на базе.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Стью. — Видел машины, — пояснил он, когда Джек с удивлением покосился на него.

— Понятно. — Джек покрутил стакан в руках. — Знаешь, — начал он, — ты прав. Я не пускал тебя к нам. — Стью напрягся. — Я видел, что тебе было там сложно. Я думал, что, если не дать Черте затянуть тебя, прорасти, то ты сможешь остаться здесь. Понимаешь? Остаться жить дальше. Потому что, ты хотел этого. Жить… — Джек посмотрел на него. — Я думал, что так смогу уберечь хотя бы тебя.

— Жить здесь без тебя? — почти испуганно спросил Стью. — Как?

Джек снова закрутил стакан в руках, расплескивая кофе и не замечая этого.

— Прости, — наконец тихо сказал он. — Я не думал, что… что ломаю тебя, — через силу выговорил он.

У Стью болезненно защемило в груди. «Столько всего случилось, — подумал он, — А ты так и не научился быть жестоким».

— Все в порядке, — сказал он, обняв его за плечи. — Просто надо было подраться раньше, чтобы все выяснить.

Джек криво усмехнулся.

— Да уж…

— О чем вы говорили с полковником? — перевёл тему Стью.

Джек помолчал.

— Меня восстановили и повысили, — сказал он, глядя на руки. — Теперь я майор.

Стью задержал дыхание.

— Я возвращаюсь, — Джек перевёл на него тёмный отчаянный взгляд.

— Когда? — еле разлепил губы Стью.

— Через три дня. … Ты со мной? — неуверенно спросил он.

Стью подумал про мать, оставшуюся в деревне. Про ребят, которых привезли сегодня утром. Про Джека, про то, что тот сказал ему недавно.

— Я… я не знаю, Джек, — проговорил Стью. — Я не знаю, насколько меня ещё хватит. Эта война… Я больше не понимаю, за что мы сражаемся. Зачем умираем? Будет ли когда-нибудь мир на этой земле?

Джек кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я понимаю. Все хорошо. Правда, — добавил он, когда Стью поднял на него несчастные глаза. — Мне будет к кому возвращаться. Махнем к твоим в отпуск, — он подмигнул.

Стью с трудом улыбнулся в ответ. 

Скрипнула дверь, и в комнату вошёл Ив. За ним тихой тенью следовал Лоуренс.

— Вот, — Ив протянул Джеку и Стью по пакету со льдом. — Приложите, а то смотреть страшно. Так что, с повышением тебя? — Он уселся в кресло напротив.

Джек неловко повёл плечами.

— Майор Бреннан погиб, — сказал он. — Полковник ходатайствовал за меня.

— Я знаю, — мягко отозвался Ив. — Когда вступаешь?

— Уже. — Джек отставил стакан с недопитым кофе в сторону. — Завтра нужно утвердить офицерский и сержантский состав… Верхушка прислала нескольких кандидатов. Хочу посмотреть, что за люди.

— Понятно… Как подготовка? — Ив указал подбородком на стену, за которой был морг.

— Жена Марека требует, чтобы ей показали тело. Только… — Джек мазнул по щеке ладонью. — Там почти ничего не осталось.

— Да, — тихо отозвался Ив.

Джек с силой растер ладонями лицо.

— Я не знаю, что будет дальше, — признался он.

— Никто не знает, — сказал Ив. — Будет как будет. Наше дело — следить за своим углом. А у тебя теперь вдвое больше обязанностей. Не забывай об этом.

— Не забуду, — пообещал Джек.

***

… На кладбище было людно. У ряда свежевырытых могил, покрытых зелеными покрывалами, стояли полированные тёмные гробы. Поверх каждого, словно бросая вызов траурной черноте собравшихся людей, был яркий оранжевый флаг с серой бабочкой. За могилами, одетые в новенькую парадную форму, с винтовками за плечами, замерли навытяжку курсанты королевского гвардейского корпуса. Напротив на маленьких складных стульях расположились семьи и друзья погибших. В начале ряда, в торце, стоял Джек. Повинуясь его жесту, из-за спин курсантов к гробам подошли солдаты, по шестеро на каждый. Взявшись за хромированные ручки, они, двигаясь синхронно, водрузили их на платформы подъёмников над могилами. Затем отрепетированными движениями свернули флаги. От каждой шестерки отделилось по солдату со свернутым аккуратным оранжевым треугольником на руках. 

— В благодарность за верную службу... доблесть и отвагу примите от страны... это знамя за ваших сыновей и любимых, — сдавленно сказал Джек. Стью видел, как в его глазах блестят сдерживаемые слезы.

Солдаты подошли к сидевшим и с поклоном передали свернутые флаги женам или родителям. Потом отступили назад, повернулись лицом к зрителям и застыли. Заиграл горн. Гробы медленно, под плач и всхлипы, опустились вниз. Под конец Джек крикнул:

— Ружья наизготовку! — Курсанты, все, как один, вскинули винотвки. — По моей команде! Памятный залп три раза! — Джек поднял правую руку и, резко опустив, выкрикнул: — Огонь!

Неожиданно резко в полной тишине прозвучали выстрелы. Кто-то вскрикнул, женщины заплакали громче...

 

Когда все закончилось и на кладбище осталось всего несколько человек, к Джеку подошел Буз.

— Молодец, — хрипло похвалил он Джека. — Молодец… Готов?

— Да, — сказал Джек, глядя на еще не засыпанные могилы. — Готов.

— Хорошо, вылетаем завтра утром.

— Хорошо, сэр, — отозвался Джек.

Буз собрался уходить, но затормозил.

— Кого выбрал? — спросил он.

— Сэнди. Сэнди Шела, — сказал Джек.

Буз согласно кивнул.

— Хороший парень, да. Ладно, собирайся, встретимся завтра, в части.

— Да, сэр, — сказал Джек. 

— Кто это? — спросил Стью у Джека несколько минут спустя. — Сэнди Шела?

— Новый ротный. — Джек расстегнул тугой воротник парадного мундира и развязал галстук. — Правда хороший парень. Две командировки на Черту. И оба раза всех своих вернул домой… Поехали на базу, хочу переодеться. Как раз познакомишься.

— Забавное имя, — заметил Стью, когда они шли к машине.

— Почему? — рассеянно поинтересовался Джек.

— Ну, какое-то девчоночье, — протянул Стью. 

Джек коротко рассмеялся.

— Нет, оно не девчоночье. Это просто сокращенно от Александр. Сэнди...

 

Сэнди оказался совсем еще молодым парнем с коротким ёжиком чуть рыжеватых волос и внимательным взглядом чутких серых глаз. «Наверняка, недавний выпускник корпуса, — подумал Стью, но тут же вспомнил: — Две командировки на Черту...» — и всмотрелся. Пожалуй, новый капитан был постарше, чем подумалось вначале. Просто худоба, веснушки и располагающая улыбка сбивали с толку. Он неуловимо походил на Джека, и Стью невольно сразу проникся к слегка нескладному, долговязому парню симпатией. Что-то в нем было такое, отчего хотелось показать себя с лучшей стороны. Доказать, что чего-то стоишь и достоин стоять рядом с ним на равных. Поэтому, когда Сэнди после короткого знакомства спросил, отправляется ли Стью с ними на Черту, Стью лишь промямлил что-то неразборчивое, вдруг почувствовав стыд за то, что решил остаться.

— Я думаю, вы приняли правильное решение, — мягко сказал ему Сэнди, верно угадав причину его смущения.

Стью неловко кивнул.

— Присмотрите за Джеком, — попросил он в ответ.

— Обязательно, — серьезно пообещал Сэнди.

Они поговорили еще пару минут о чем-то незначительном, потом Сэнди попрощался и ушел. Стью отправился разыскивать Джека и обнаружил его в одной из комнат, где размещались несемейные младшие офицеры.

— Ну, как тебе новый капитан? — спросил Джек, натягивая форменную футболку.

— Вроде бы неплохой парень, — осторожно одобрил Стью.

— Да, он правда хороший, — подтвердил Джек и сменил тему. — Томасина звонила.

— Зачем? — напрягся Стью.

— Говорит, её величество устраивает очередной ужин и желает меня видеть, — равнодушно сообщил Джек, кидая в армейский рюкзак смену формы и какие-то мелочи.

— Сегодня? — уточнил Стью.

— Ну, завтра меня уже не будет, — сказал Джек. — Едем?

 

За время их скитания по стране Стью отвык от дворца. И сейчас, идя коридорами, чувствовал себя неуютно и неуместно. Джек же, кажется, даже не пытался переключиться и натянуть маску, которую он прежде всегда надевал, как только переступал через порог этого пафосного строения. 

— Я просила тебя переодеться к ужину, — делая вид, что целует его в щеку, недовольно прошипела Роза на ухо Джеку, когда он и Стью вошли в траурно украшенный зал, заполненный людьми.

— Я переоделся, — равнодушно отрезал Джек, отстраняясь.

Роза посмотрела на него с возмущением, но развивать скандал на людях, разумеется, не стала, натянуто улыбаясь кому-то в толпе.

Джек в своем простом, пусть новом и чистом, камуфляже среди всех этих мужчин и женщин в дорогих костюмах и платьях, обвешанных драгоценностями и облитых эксклюзивным парфюмом, выглядел как никогда неуместно. Впрочем, вдруг подумал Стью, следуя за ним, он и прежде выглядел неуместно. Только сейчас с ним сочеталась его форма, а раньше, в модной модельной одежде, Джек казался игрушкой, обряженной в нелепые тряпки по прихоти своего избалованного хозяина.

— О чем задумался? — толкнув его плечом, спросил Джек.

— О том, нельзя ли свалить отсюда по-тихому? — сказал Стью.

— Свалим, — пообещал Джек. — Попозже. Отец потребовал моего обязательного присутствия за ужином.

Стью с удивлением посмотрел на него: даже до попытки переворота имя Джека часто исключалось из списка приглашенных за королевский стол. Джек пожал плечами.

— Наверное, залечит какую-нибудь очередную историю. Про бабочек и единство… Мало ли? Плевать. Потерпим немного и сваливаем.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Стью, вдруг испытывая к королю резкую неприязнь. 

Завтра, уже завтра Джек уедет и вернется — Стью гнал от себя мысли о другом варианте — не раньше чем через полгода. А то и дольше. Полгода без Джека… даже только от одной мысли об этом ему становилось не по себе. А Сайлас со своим желанием продемонстрировать этим разряженным гостям дрессированную обезьянку отнимал у Стью эти жалкие оставшиеся несколько часов. 

— Расслабься, Стью. Это ненадолго...

***

Все полетело к чертям, когда одна из этих раскрашенных благоухающих куриц, наверное, думая, что ведет себя необычайно оригинально и смело, как бы между делом спросила:

— А что вы чувствуете, когда убиваете?

Джек медленно повернулся к ней. Стью напрягся.

— Закрой поганый рот, — посоветовал Джек. — Не загрязняй атмосферу.

Стью перевел дыхание. Курица обиженно отвалила. Джек помрачнел.

— Стадо моральных уродов, — сказал он Стью, не понижая голоса. — Перестрелял бы их всех, мразей, — добавил он со злобой.

Одна из пар, стоявшая к ним ближе всех, шарахнулась в сторону, сбив официанта. Зазвенело стекло, брызнуло в стороны дорогое шампанское, заохали-заахали женщины, скользя по мокрому мрамору в своих дизайнерских туфлях. Джек, глядя на развернувшееся представление, громко расхохотался. Почти сразу к нему подскочила Роза, рассыпая по дороге утешительные улыбки и слова извинения.

— Джек, — зашипела она, вцепившись ему в локоть и оттаскивая на балкон. — Как ты себя ведешь? Будь учтивее с гостями. Это влиятельные люди...

Джек с раздражением выдернул руку из её ладони.

— Следи за своим сбродом сама, — резко ответил он. — Этих гостей следовало бы хорошенько проредить.

Роза пораженно открыла рот.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? Сайлас! — Она кинулась к подошедшему супругу. — Повлияй на него! — потребовала она. — Я не узнаю своего мальчика.

Джек закатил глаза.

— Идем, — с трудом сдерживаясь, позвал он Стью. — Полный пиздец, — все-таки не выдержав добавил он, направившись к дверям. — Собралась толпа дармоедов и клоунов, а мне нужно лебезить перед ними. Суки… Поубивал бы…

Стью осторожно сжал ему плечо.

— Остынь, брат, — попросил он. — Они того не стоят.

Джек тяжело вздохнул. Выходя вслед за ним обратно в зал, Стью услышал, как королева, задыхаясь от ужаса, спрашивает у Сайласа:

— Что с ним такое, Сайлас? Он пугает меня… 

— Спятил, — коротко и сухо припечатал тот. 

Стью покосился на королевскую чету. Роза, заметно постаревшая за эти годы, нервно улыбаясь на публику, теребила широкое колье на дряблой, несмотря на все косметические ухищрения, шее. Сайлас провожал Джека подозрительным взглядом.

 

— Свобода! — рассмеялся Джек, когда они вышли за ворота. — Чем займешься?

— Когда? — не понял Стью.

— Ну… я уеду, а что будешь делать ты? — пояснил Джек.

Стью растерялся. Он на полном серьезе об этом не думал.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Наверное, буду искать работу.

Джек помолчал, раздумывая, потом заметил:

— С финансовой точки зрения тебе это необязательно.

— Может быть, — согласился Стью. — Но у работы есть и другие смыслы, помимо заработка.

— Верно, — согласился Джек. — Знаешь… Это непривычно — уезжать так. Без тебя. Без… ребят. Нет, — добавил он, не давая вмешаться Стью. — Не нужно. Мы все решили. Так правильно.

Стью через силу улыбнулся.

— Что? — спросил Джек, расслабляясь.

— Новый капитан, Сэнди, сказал почти тоже самое, — ответил Стью. — Он похож на тебя.

Теперь улыбнулся Джек.

— Ты второй, кто сказал мне это. Буз был первым, — пояснил он. — Пойдем, погуляем по городу, — предложил он. — Оторвемся напоследок…

***

Позже Стью корил себя за то, что настоял вернуться ночевать во дворец. Никакой особенной необходимости в этом не было. Можно было остановиться в гостинице, уехать на базу или найти любой другой вариант, но Стью почему-то решил, что будет правильно провести последнюю ночь в месте, которое в этом городе считалось — пусть и условно — их домом.

***

Когда Стью проснулся, Джека, несмотря на раннее утро, в спальне уже не было. Стью умылся, натянул джинсы и темную фланелевую рубашку в клетку, собрал свои вещи, все еще остававшиеся здесь. Потом собрал кое-что из вещей Джека, планируя забрать их с собой на новую квартиру, ведь Джек сказал, что будет возвращаться к нему. Забрал сумки и спустился вниз.

Он как раз возился у машины, слушая, как на парадном крыльце Роза возмущается засиженным голубями окном, когда у ворот появился Джек. Одет он был все в ту же военную форму, в которой был вчера. За плечом у него болтался небольшой неплотно набитый рюкзак, а в руке он что-то сжимал.

— Эй, брат! — крикнул он Стью. — Смотри, что я нашел! — он вскинул руку с чем-то небольшим и круглым. Стью, улыбаясь, выпрямился у багажника, пытаясь понять, что Джек ему показывает. — Спорю на твой ствол, брат, что у этих чертовых кьяфа снесет голову к чертям от этой дряни, а? — на манер пастухов, дурачась, сказал Джек.

— Что там? Что у него в руке? — донесся до Стью истеричный голос Розы. — Что у него в руке?

— Лови! — не обращая на нее внимания, а вероятно, попросту не слыша, крикнул Джек Стью, замахиваясь.

За спиной что-то щелкнуло, и, скорее почувствовав, чем поняв, Стью кинулся ему навстречу.

— Джек, нет!

Грохнул выстрел. Следом последовал еще и еще.

— Не стрелять! — закричал Стью. — Не стрелять!

Он увидел, как Джека мотнуло в сторону и отшвырнуло назад. 

Стью вылетел за ворота, с размаху опускаясь на колени рядом с Джеком.

— Джек? — позвал он.

Джек медленно перевел на него взгляд.

— Смотри, — слегка улыбаясь, тихо проговорил он. — Смотри, что я нам нашел. Парни будут рады.

Он немного приподнял руку, и Стью увидел, что он сжимает плоские круглые жестяные баночки с жевательным табаком. Сердце, и без того частившее, начало прерываться, перед глазами поплыли круги.

— Что же ты наделал, Джек? — перепуганно прошептал Стью, слабыми, непослушными руками пытаясь зажать рану у него на груди.

Джек коснулся его ладони.

— Расслабься, брат. Вылет через час, — с трудом выговорил он. — Скоро будем дома…

Он затих. Стью потряс его, баночки с табаком с тихим звяканьем выкатились из ослабевших пальцев Джека на асфальт.

— Джек? — позвал Стью. — Джек! Да посмотри же на меня, Джек!

Где-то позади истошно закричала женщина…

***

…— Я думаю, это должно быть у тебя. — Томасина протянула Стью армейские жетоны, принадлежавшие Джеку.

Стью подставил ладонь, жетоны с тихим звяканьем опустились в нее.

Они стояли на кладбище, у простой могилы. На темной квадратной плите, уложенной поверх свежей земли, была выбита только дата. Ни имени, ни даже хотя бы инициалов не было. Похороны Джека вообще не походили на те, которые он сам проводил несколькими днями ранее. У него не было почетного караула. Не было церемонии с флагом. И семьи тоже не было, как будто Джек был сиротой. Но самым обидным для Стью стало то, что похоронили Джека не на военном кладбище, рядом со своими. А где-то на обычном, среди незнакомых чужих имен.

— Позже будет официальная церемония, — объяснила Томасина. — Его величество опасается волнений в рядах армии из-за обстоятельств, которые послужили… причиной смерти. Джек пользовался большим уважением у солдат.

Стью прикрыл воспаленные глаза. Джек всю жизнь пытался убежать от этого лицемерия и вранья, а в итоге оно вот, во всей красе.

— К черту, — зло сказал Ив. — Джек — наш брат. Проводим его как положено.

Он достал из кобуры пистолет, поднял в воздух. К нему присоединился Лоуренс и — к удивлению Стью — Буз и Сэнди. Стью, немного замешкавшись, достал свой. Томасина, единственная представительница королевского двора, посмотрела на них с неодобрением, но ничего не сказала и, как только отгремел поминальный салют, ушла. Остальные долго стояли рядом, передавая по кругу плоскую фляжку-«ладошку». Наконец Буз сказал:

— Пора. Скоро прилетят «птички».

Лоуренс отошел на пару шагов и замер, дожидаясь, когда к нему присоединится Ив. Ив стиснул Стью плечо.

— Только не дури, — сказал он. — Понял?

Стью кивнул.

Ив, опростав остатки из фляжки на могилу, пошел прочь. За ним ушел Сэнди. У могилы остались только Буз и Стью.

— Я хочу вернуться, — сорванным голосом проговорил Стью, не сводя глаз с темной плиты.

— Отбываем через три часа, — откликнулся Буз. — Собирайся.

***

До отлёта оставалось всего часа полтора. Стью отнес свой рюкзак к вертолёту, вернулся в штабной корпус, отдал секретарю конверт с завещанием и распоряжением на случай смерти. После долго смотрел в окно на пустой плац. Когда его окликнул Ив: «Пора!» — Стью было торопливо бросился к выходу, но вдруг затормозил.

— Я догоню! — крикнул он.

— Поживее, — донеслось в ответ.

Почему-то это было сложно, но Стью должен был это сделать. Он и так протянул.

Он подошёл к телефону, висевшему в холле за спиной дежурного, набрал номер родителей и после маминого «Алло?» негромко сказал:

— Привет, ма.

— Стью? — удивилась она. — Что-то случилось?

— Ма... — У Стью сдавило горло. — Джек… умер, — сипло выдавил он.

На том конце провода что-то упало, потом послышались всхлипы. С минуту Стью слушал судорожные вздохи и потрескивание в трубке. Нужно было что-то сказать, а он думал о том, что Роза плакала совершенно так же, давясь слезами. И на похоронах её тоже не было.

— Ма, — наконец сказал он. — Ма, я улетаю.

— Ох, Стью… да что же это... Куда? Зачем? Что случилось?...

— Я должен, — сказал он, обрывая поток вопросов. — Не могу больше быть здесь.

— Стью, — умоляюще позвала она. — Не нужно, возвращайся домой, Стью! Будем вместе, сынок, сейчас тяжело, но станет легче, поверь мне... Не делай глупостей.

— Это не глупость, — тихо возразил Стью. — Я должен.

— Стью… 

— Ма… попрощайся с отцом и Магдой за меня. Скажи им, мне жаль, что… мне жаль... Я люблю вас. — Он повесил трубку, боясь, что не выдержит плачущего голоса матери и снова развалится на куски. Глубоко вздохнул и, больше не оглядываясь, быстро вышел из здания.

 

В вертолёте он сел рядом с Сэнди. Тот, сосредоточенный и серьёзный, кивнул ему, лишь на секунду оторвавшись от планшета. Сидевший за ним Буз уставился в проем, вид у него был донельзя уставший. Ив и Лоуренс уселись напротив. Стью опустил свой армейский рюкзак на пол. Послышалось звяканье.

— Что ты там набрал? — хрипло поинтересовался Ив.

Стью открыл сумку.

— Табак, — сказал он. — От Джека.

Ив, подумав, протянул руку, Стью вложил ему баночку.

— Ты же не жуешь, — удивился Лоуренс.

— Это на память, — сказал Ив, пряча жестянку за пазуху. — О Джеке.

Лоуренс посмотрел на Стью, тот кинул и ему баночку.

— Ого, — присвистнул Лоуренс. — Пятизвездный, марочный… где Джек его только достал?

Он понюхал его, потом закрыл и потер глаза.

Стью достал еще пару и протянул Бузу и Сэнди. Буз сжал свою жестянку в кулаке и отвернулся, а Сэнди тихо поблагодарил.

Загудели двигатели, вертолет слегка качнулся, отрываясь от земли, и у Стью в смутном предвкушении что-то знакомо сжалось в животе. Впереди была Черта со своей бесконечной войной. И, наверное, впервые Стью на самом деле был к ней готов.

*** *** ***

Через два года после смерти Джека Сайлас заключил с Гефом пакт о ненападении, уступив спорные земли, и вывел с Черты оставшиеся войска, тем самым положив конец войне, длившейся несколько долгих десятилетий.

***

Джонатан «Джек» Бенджамин, майор (16 апреля, 1982 — 8 апреля, 2019)  
Стюарт Ли, первый сержант (12 сентября, 1978 — 13 февраля, 2021)  
Александр Гэри Буз, полковник (11 мая, 1969 — 18 февраля, 2021)  
Александр «Сэнди» Шела, капитан (6 августа, 1993 — 17 февраля, 2021)  
Марек Берно, первый лейтенант (27 ноября, 1980 — 1 апреля, 2019)  
Бальтасар «Бэл» Фара, сержант первого класса (7 января, 1977 — 1 апреля, 2019)  
Майкл «Майк» Пуд, сержант первого класса (14 июля, 1981 — 1 апреля, 2019)  
Лоуренс Моран, сержант (23 февраля, 1986 — 8 января, 2021)  
Шон Беннет, штаб-сержант (27 июня, 1985 — 1 апреля, 2019)  
Бек Хаген, младший капрал (25 мая, 1989 — 1 апреля, 2019)  
Иво «Ив» Ламбер, врач (4 октября, 1978 — 18 февраля, 2021)  
Дэниэл «Зануда» Бент, капрал (29 мая, 1983 — 21 августа, 2012)

Конец


End file.
